Sakura's Forbidden Jutsu
by LostxxxButterfly
Summary: Naruto/FMA crossover. Sakura has arrived to Amestris full of blood. She doesn't remember anything what happened. And the thing is there are no files Konoha doesn't even EXIST! Ed and Al took her to the hospital, but Ed refuses to take her with him.
1. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

**Author: **LostxxxButterfly

**Fandom: ** Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist (FMA)

**Warning: ** This story contains NarutoFMA crossover. The main character of the story is Sakura Haruno. If you don't like Sakura Haruno or even crossover fiction it'll be a waste of time for you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist (FMA).

Please leave your constructive criticism and reviews! No flames!

_-----------------------------------_

_Live for today and not tomorrow__  
Live for the Now and what's here  
Stop living for what maybe or what may never come  
Live for the day already here._

(Life Quote)

_--------------------------------------_

~~Sakura's POV~~

My eyes were closed. I felt dizzy, I really didn't want to wake up but I knew I needed to and my stomach wouldn't stop groaning. I quickly opened my eyes and woke up in middle of an alley. The alley was full of garbage everywhere and it stank. Everything seemed blurry to me, the images, I couldn't see them properly. When I finally stood up I found myself full of blood but no injuries. What had happened? I dizzily stepped out of the alley trying not to fall since I couldn't balance myself to smell some fresh air. I looked up at the sky it was blue and clear. May be I was in another village after all, may be I was in some kind of Tsunade's mission. When I came out walking side to side, unbalanced, I could feel stares piercing my neck. Step by step I noticed as if everything went around me, my eyes were sore and heavy, and I still saw blurry images.

"It most be my lucky day!" A boy shouted. I couldn't resist my sleepiness anymore and just fell to someone or… something.

I slowly opened my eyes wishing to see Naruto there. Waiting for me to tell me he got Sasuke-kun. But there was no Naruto and obviously no Sasuke in the room there was an armor and a small boy.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"This is the hospital and we are your saviors!" The small boy happily declared.

"That doesn't tell me who are you… I want names." I demanded looking at them.

"Edward Elric and he's Alphonse Elric, my little brother." He said pointing first himself and then that armor.

"Pleased to meet you!" Al said bowing.

"Ummm… shouldn't it be the other way around?" I asked confused. He immediately hold him back as he started to shout irritated, he was really pissed off. After some minutes he came back to his normal being and sighed,

"Hey, I told you we're your saviors you just fell unconscious to my arms. The doctor has informed me you have received a very hard hit on the head and may be you don't remember your name and-" I cut off Edward I obviously knew my name and informed him of that.

"I'm a range-S shinobi. I belong to Konoha, you also call it the fire country. The Hokage is called Tsunade. Now tell me, where's Naruto?" I asked him. They seemed amused.

"A shinobi?" Al asked.

"Konoha?" Edward repeated. "Look, I don't know any Konoha or fire country or any Hokage but you could tell me full names starting by your name." He pointed out.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. You may have heard from Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga or even Ino Yamanaka." I told him saying with disgust Ino's name.

"Al, tell the nurse about those names and later inform me about it." Edward demanded. Once Al left I was alone in the room with Edward. He was smaller than I was… There was a long silence pause and Edward interrupted. He suddenly started to tell me something that happened last night,

"Umm… Last night Al and me where here because of you…"

"So now it's my fault I fainted…" I interrupted him.

"I wasn't saying that… Al insisted to stay here protecting you. We heard you scream that Sasuke Uchiha's name and later murmur his name repetitively and later on you said: If you leave, for me… to me, it's the same thing as being alone. I love you more than anything." I looked at him amused. How would he know about it perfectly? "I wrote it my book so I wouldn't forget…" He said. I didn't tell him anything and just looked away. There was another long silent pause until he asked me my age. I responded him,

"15, my birthday is on March 28th." He laughed out.

"Well, your chest is flatter than Winry's! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He laughed. I didn't know who Winry was but I would make him regret what he said.

"You…" I whispered angrily as I charged chakra on my hand ready to punch that face of his.

"Hello! Have I missed something?" Al intervened in that metal armor.~ Edward was hysterically laughing but when Al entered he stopped and asked severely,

"So tell me what did the nurse told you? Did she find something?" Al shook his head he seemed sad and whispered looking down,

"Those names don't exist." I was pale, amused and scared. I stammered,

"Th-tha-that's IMPOSSIBLE!" I quickly stood up and jumped against Al as I shouted,

"ARE YOU PULLING MY LEG?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Edward got me pulled me away from poor Al.

"CALM DOWN!" Edward shouted at me. I inspired and realized what I had just done to Al.

"Ed it's not her-" I interrupted Al,

"It's my fault, gomenasai…" I quickly smiled at him and added,

"I should have behaved well with you and anyways, it's not your fault those names didn't come up and, well, would you forgive me?"

"Of course, I know you are tense but the nurse informed me may be you mixed images and memories with names since that great hit. It doesn't mean you're mad." He said.

"So where should I stay now? Where should I live? What about my money?" I started asking myself again. Al looked at me; he was seemed sad about me and suddenly smiled,

"You can-!" Edward cut him off rudely and shouted,

"No way, Al! She's useless!" I hold my fist tightly and whispered,

"I'm…not…weak…" He looked at me emotionless just like Sasuke did.

"Ed… I think it was a good idea making her angry." Al said to him while he moved away from my path. I laid my hand under his shoulder (he was sure short!) and punched the wall as I shouted,

"I'M NOT WEAK!" The wall next door was broken and the nurses even the patient who was there were amused.

"Fine, you're not weak…" Edward finally said emotionless.

"That means I can go with you, right?" I asked him excitedly.

"No, I didn't say that." He replied me.

"But Ed, she has proved you she's strong!" Al shouted.

"Even though she isn't weak we're not taking her with us. She's hospitalized and needs some rest and by the way we have saved her life and she hasn't given us the equivalent exchange by it." Edward responded him still emotionless. I took his arm and begged,

"But I'm not weak anymore… I'm strong now. Please take me with you!"

Would Edward take her with him? Or would he say no?

In any of this cases what's going to happen to Sakura?

What about Konoha and her appearance in that alley?

What was she doing there?

You'll find out some of these questions in the next episode (and the rest would be revealed as the story goes along)! Hope you liked it!


	2. The Elrics' Secret

**LAST CHAPTER**

"But I'm not weak anymore… I'm strong now. Please take me with you!"

----------------------------------------------------

**The Elrics' Secret**

**--------------------**

_Don't expect a miracle; be a miracle._

-Inspiration quote.

----------------------

He loosed his arm and roared,

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD ME?! HUMAN KIND CANNOT GAIN ANYTHING WITHOUT FIRST GIVING SOMETHING IN RETURN! TO OBTAIN, SOMETHING OF EQUAL VALUE MOST BE LOST! WE HAVE SAVED YOUR LIFE NOW LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Ed…" Al whispered as Edward went past by him completely ignoring him, leaving me on the floor. He mumbled something. Al went with him leaving me alone. Several minutes later I heard some metallic footsteps getting nearer to this room. He quickly came up to me and helped me stand up as he whispered,

"Please, beg my brother. We have seen lots of things… and-"

"You have no body…" I observed looking in the gaps.

"Aren't you…scared?" He asked me puzzled.

"Why should I be?" I asked him back.

"Well, since you know my secret we need to hide you, right?" He grimed. I didn't get it at first but then…

"Right… but first I need to change, don't look, ok?" I replied him.

"Ok." He hid his face and I quickly changed to my normal clothes.

"Ready!" I screamed.

"Since you know my secret, I need to hide you. I open my armor and you accidently fell." He grimed opening his armor. I went inside it, the armor was a little bit too big for me but now I was part of the armor and if he got harmed I would too. Fortunately, I had faith on Al to keep me safe. He began to walk and I could see Edward was walking towards him through little gaps.

"I thought you said you would only take some seconds to get your things in that room!" He yelled frustrated. Al articulated,

"Well… ummm…"

"That pink blub, large forehead, flat chest, annoying girl made you waste your time, right?" He guessed. Pink blub? Large forehead? Flat chest? ANNOYING GIRL?! Who the hell did he thought he was? _CHAAA! THAT SMALL BRAT…! HE'LL PAY FOR IT! _Inner Sakura raged. I lifted my leg making Al lift his armor leg and kicked Ed in the males' weak point. _CHAA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU INSULT A HARUNO! _Inner Sakura cussed.

"AL… WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted as he fell to the floor pale as a ghost.

"Ummm… sorry?" He said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Edward yelled suddenly Al started running making me jump and hit his head.

"I'M SORRY!" Al shouted as he began running in circles. After half an hour of pure exercise he stopped such as Edward did.

"Fine… I accept your… apologize… Let's…go now." Edward whispered exhausted as he sat down. He stood up again and said while he was walking,

"C'mon." We walked and walked, I actually thought he was leading us to nowhere. But we entered to a bar.

"Oh, Edward, Alphonese! Welcome to my bar!" An old man greeted. Edward and Al sat on the nearest table.

"So… what do you want?" The old man questioned cheery.

"Same as always, Grant." Edward smirked.

"Alphonese, do you want something too?" Grant asked him with a big smile on his face. I knew he would surely respond no so I tapped his armor and whispered,

"Hey, I'm hungry tell him to give me something!"

"Al what was that?" Edward asked annoyed.

"It was just me… Ummm… yes, Grant I would like something. 5 rice balls and bread please." He replied.

"Some water, kiddo?" Grant asked back. Al responded,

"N-!" I tapped his armor again. "Yes, please!" He added nervously. Grant smiled at him and went.

"Al, what's wrong with you? You can't eat!" Edward whispered to him annoyed.

"Ummm… Can't I feel like a human sometimes?" He asked nervous.

"Yeah… whatever if that makes you feel better." Edward sighed looking at his right arm. He was like meditating…

"Ed… what are you thinking?" Al asked sadly. Edward seemed to realize they were talking to him and looked at Al confused.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Al shyly responded him.

"Are you worried about that girl?" Edward asked.

"No, were you?" Al asked back.

"N-no! Of course not… I was thinking she had a lot of strength may be she's an alchemist too!" He laughed.

"May be." Al replied. Alchemist? I wasn't any alchemist. I already told them I was a S-H-I-N-O-B-I, Konoha's shinobi. I was doing S-rank anbu missions and had killed an Akatsuki member. Grant appeared with the plates of food and water. Grant placed the plates in the table and smiled,

"Hope you enjoy the food!" After saying this he left the place. I could see Al getting the rice balls plate, opening his armor and throwing the rice balls in. I got the rice balls and starting eating it desperately.

"Ummm~! The food is delicious~!" He smiled. When I finished with the rice balls I tapped him again and whispered,

"Bread, please!" He did the same process he had done with the rice balls but with the bread. He suddenly said,

"I would now drink my water." Edward looked at him furiously and mocked him,

"You're going to rust!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will, now give me the water!"

"No!"Al refused but Edward grabbed the glass water and drank it himself. _CHAAA! EDWARD HOW DARE YOU?! _Inner Sakura raged.

"Now what, huh?" Edward asked pleased.

"Baka…" Al replied as he quietly whispered to me, "Gomenasai…" Edward had obviously heard it and said,

"Don't feel sorry, I know you want to be a human as fast as possible and we'll make that dream come true."

"What're you kids mumbling?" Grant asked as he appeared behind Edward's back patting his head. Edward seemed a little bit annoyed.

"How much does this dinner cost, Grant?" Al asked ignoring his question. What?! Dinner?! Was it night already? Grant simply laughed and told them,

"This dinner is free! Free for the heroes who saved my restaurant and village!"

"Thanks a lot Grant!"Al and Edward thanked him smiling at each other. Did they save his village? Wow… they most be pretty powerful may be even more powerful than the Kyuubi! I think I'm exaggerating a little bit. Edward stood up and replied to Al,

"Let's go… we need somewhere to sleep."

"Hai." Was the only word Al said to him and then he stood up too and we went away. I heard Edward sigh.

"What's wrong, brother?" Al interrogated him.

"Nothing, nothing." Edward answered still depressed. When they got to a place, they entered and everybody welcomed them.

"Edward, Alphonese! What are you doing here?" Everybody asked enthusiasm.

"Well, we went to get some rest." Edward said.

"Whenever you want please ask us it would be free for only you 2!" A middle-aged woman said.

"Arigato!" Al thanked her bowing down, again... I think after this I would have a back problem with all this bowing. We entered to a room, it was little. There were two beds with red sheets beautifully displayed with a nightstand that separated the two beds. There was a closet and a window too. Also, there was a little cute lamp on top of the nightstand. Kawaii! _CHAA I WANT TO SLEEP! _Inner Sakura raged.

"I feel a little bit sleepy, Al…" Edward confessed.

"Me too." Al replied. So we went to sleep but in middle of the night.

"Psst… Al…" I whispered. Al woke up nervous.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He shouted.

"Al…?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Gomenasai… I thought I heard voices…" Al said.

"Psst… Al…" I whispered again this time annoyed.

"What?" He whispered me back.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I mumbled timidly. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He took me from inside of him. Later he turned around.

"Ehem… do you mind leaving?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, but don't lid the light ok?" He told me.

"I'll do my best." I answered him. I turned the light off and when I finished I heard,

"Oi, Al what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Umm… just taking a walk…" He replied.

"Whatever. Now let me in the bathroom." Edward said to him.

"No!" Al shouted. I could hear several pushes and struggling.

"AL LET ME IN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Edward shouted.

"I SAID NO!" Al screamed pushing him back.

"Fine…" Edward said turning around and going away. Al sighed in relieved but Edward quietly opened the door and shouted,

"AHA!"


	3. Uncovered

**Uncovered**

**-------------------------------**

_Your problems are only as big as you make them.  
They can seem like a ripple, or a tidal wave.  
But you__'re always the only one who creates it._

-Wise quote.

--------------------------------------------------

"**AHA!"**He looked everywhere trying to find something but he just found some chocolate that came with this motel.

"Eh? I thought I heard the toilet flushing… before." He said disappointed looking in the shower. Al entered the room amused. I was in the ceiling, they surely wouldn't see me. But Al did, he was about to scream when I took his head off and entered in his body making no sound, I quickly put it back together.

"Hey, Al, why the hell did you use the toilet?" He asked. Al seemed nervous.

"Well… I… ummm… I couldn't take anymore having that food in my armor and just threw them down there… I'm sorry if well, I didn't let you in… It's just that-"

"Whatever." He said and added,

"Now leave!"

"I think he knows something is going on." Al whispered while we were lying down in the bed.

"I think so too…" I whispered him back noticing he had a strange symbol in his armor. "But don't worry; I'll do anything to hide myself from him!" I added. He sweetly giggled.

"Hey, Al, what are you giggling about?" Edward asked who was behind him.

"Oh, nothing." Al shyly replied. Edward went again to his bed, he had no shirt on, and I saw his metallic arm I quietly gasped. I wasn't scared, I was petrified. How could have Edward and Al lost something? Then the words Edward told me in the hospital resonance in my head: _HUMAN KIND CANNOT GAIN ANYTHING WITHOUT FIRST GIVING SOMETHING IN RETURN! TO OBTAIN, SOMETHING OF EQUAL VALUE MOST BE LOST! _I closed my eyes and thought in Sasuke-kun… The only person who pushed me out of his life, the only person I really love. Sasuke-kun… I love you. _SO COME BACK HOME AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! CHAAA! _My inner self raged. I softly giggled and imagined Sasuke and me, married with children. He was happy, I was happy too but then that Edward interrupted MY moment and started laughing about me and being mean with me. Sasuke-kun saved me from him and we lived happily ever after. Al wasn't in the dream. Immediately I started walking and quickly woke up. I yawned and tried to stretch out as I realized I was still in this metal armor.

"Ed where are going now?" Al asked. Edward said emotionless,

"I called Colonel Mustang, he-"

"Did you call Winry?" Al asked curious.

"No, she's surely fine…" Edward said annoyed. Al didn't say anything and Edward started the day dreaming and at the same time leading us to somewhere… I guess. We arrived in a train station.

"Nii-san where-?" Edward interrupted Al and ordered,

"This is our train let's go!"

"But Ed-!" He shouted and was interrupted by Edward (again…) who was right in front of him, pulling his arm, trying to take him inside.

"I said let's go!" He remarked. _CHA! POOR AL! _Inner Sakura raged. He's so mean… All the way to our destination he dazzled looking at the window, thinking. But… about what?

"Nii-san what are you thinking of?" Al asked.

"It may sound ridiculous but-" Edward was interrupted by a girl who sold snacks and that kind of stuff asking if they wanted something. The two of them denied and Edward didn't talk about what he was thinking anymore, he talked about what some Colonel Mustang had told them to do and he was ordered to go to the Centre City. I slept on Al and woke up in time in our destination. We went off the train.

"We need to meet Armstrong." He said in a disgusted tone. Al dramatically sighed.

"But first of all tell me… do you have imaginary friends?" Edward asked him.

"No, of course not. Why?" Al nervously replied.

"Yesterday night, I heard you speaking alone…" Edward whispered.

"Oh, that well I was just reminding me of something." Al responded.

"That's a lie…" Edward whispered even quieter.

"What?" Al questioned him, he didn't hear him.

"I SAID THAT'S A LIE!" Edward shouted at him. He lost control over himself. "Gomen… I'm just worried…" He apologized.

"About what?" Al asked.

"Well, it's just about-" Edward was interrupted again by a built man who had a big curl and only hair in his (nearly) bold head, and a blonde mustache that hid his lips. His eyes were baby blue and he was actually sparkling, he reminded me of Lee when he smiled at me. Lee… I missed so much Konoha.

"Oh, hello Full Metal!" That man greeted.

"Yo…" He responded him in a bored tone.

"You know your mission, right?" The man asked him still sparkly.

"Yeah…" He said disappointed. The man started saying,

"Ok, I would take you in my car to the hotel you would stay for the moment. The hotel would be escort by some soldiers, I hope you don't mind but it's for your protection you know-" Edward rudely interrupted with a bored tone,

"I know, I know…"

"Hey, Ed, what's wrong with you? You're always cheery and happy and-" Edward interrupted Al this time and replied,

"I'm just worried." But what could it be he was so worried about? I still didn't get it… When we arrived to the room in this hotel full of soldiers with blue suits such as the man, the room was prettier than the last room and larger but nearly the same except this room had a long table and a mini library. This was SO much kawaii than the other one. Suddenly Al sat on a chair and I slept missing the whole conversation Edward and Al were discussing.

"Don't worry… I bet it'll be fine." Al said interrupting my magnificent dream about Sasuke-kun and me.

"I wish so…" Edward whispered innocently and he sweetly smiled. It was then when I notice he had a lovely long blonde hair hold by a braid and pretty yellow eyes. His hair and his eyes reminded me of gold. His smile was sweet but not as sweet as Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun~! His black spiky hair, his onyx eyes… Oh, I think I'm melting! I heard heavy rain; it was raining cats and dogs. I sighed uncontrollably; I didn't like rain, it made me sad. It was nearly always sunny in Konoha… Konoha… I sighed again. I never have missed Ino, but now I did, I couldn't stop thinking of them, thinking a way to escape from this place, thinking a way to get to Sasuke-kun's heart. _CHAAAA! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!!!_ Inner Sakura raged. My stomach suddenly roared.

"I knew it." Edward said as he opened Al's stomach and looked at me. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL!" Edward shouted in my ear.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I WAS FINE!" I shouted him back with the same tone he used to shout me.

"AL EXPLAIN ME THIS! WHY IS SHE IN YOUR ARMOR?!" Edward roared.

"Well, she knew our secrets…" Al shyly replied.

"SIMPLE EXCUSES TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Edward shouted.

"Fine, I didn't want to let her behind, she could have been in trouble…" Al squeaked. Edward took me out of his armor and slapped me softly. My eyes were full of rage tears. As I placed my hand in my injured cheek I screamed,

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN WITH ME?! I'VE NEVER DONE YOU ANYTHING!" I broke up in tears.

"Don't you know what happens to the people-" I interrupted Edward before he would finish his sentence and yelled,

"I DON'T CARE! EDWARD-BAKA! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD! I THOUGHT RIGHT, YOU'RE JUST STUPID AND-AND-AND…!" I couldn't finish my sentence before I started crying harder; some seconds later I jumped out of the window. I landed on the dirty floor, unharmed thanks to my concentration of chakra. I closed my eyes and started running as I heard some metal steps following me and Al screaming me to wait for him. But I just simply ignored him and ran off to somewhere. When I arrived in an alley to rest a little bit and get some air. A middle aged woman in a grey cape came to me and she asked,

"Do you want somewhere to rest, sweetie?"


	4. Kidnap

**Kidnap**

**--------------------------------------------**

_The only f__ailure is when you say, "I Give Up."_

-Inspirational Quote.

----------------------------------------------------

"**Do you want somewhere to rest, sweetie?"**

"Please…" I said doubting a little bit about her, but I was cold, I wanted to rest... I followed the woman into a little wooden house.

"We're here." She announced and when she turned around taking off the cape, it appeared to be a boy transformed into a lady. The boy had greenish grey large hair, his eyes were purple and he evilly smirked at me. I was going to run when someone hit my head with something heavy and I fainted.

The heavily rain woke me up and I saw a bold, large man looking at me, licking his mouth. He was small and had really BIG arms.

"Where-where am I?" I asked still sleepily. My hands were separated and I was tied up into a chair.

"May I eat her?" The man standing in front of me asked looking at some shadows. Suddenly from the shadows a woman came walking elegantly to me and she responded as she pressed my cheeks,

"No. We need her right now Glottuny…"

"Lust, can't we just kill her?" Asked the same boy from the wooden house who seemed to have been behind me all the time. "It's just I want to see Edward cry…" He added and laughed evilly.

"I said not now Envy… You'll have time later…" Lust replied him.

"Awww…" He sighed disappointed.

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin your fun!" I suddenly shouted at him.

"How dare you!" He shouted as he pulled my hair. I screamed in pain.

"That's enough Envy." Lust ordered him. He stopped pulling my hair and Lust went with Glottuny away. Envy checked if they were there and stood in front of me and started touching my face.

"Poor, little girl… She's going to be killed; I hope I get the chance to kill you…" He whispered. I suddenly spat in his face (yuck… but I couldn't do anything else to get him distracted). While he was busy cleaning it (which would only take few minutes or seconds) I quickly reeled in the saddle until I finally pulled the chair backwards, I concentrated chakra and cut the rope in middle of the air while I was falling. I stood up to see his amused face.

"But how…? You didn't use any alchemy!" He shouted. What was that?

"Of course I didn't need to use it!" We started to kick each other and skipping the attacks. Suddenly the door opened brutally as Lust shouted,

"ENVY WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"Tsk, I don't know how she escaped…" He answered while fighting me.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted as I concentrated chakra in my punch and it went directly to the floor making a mini earthquake. Suddenly I was pierced with something in my shoulder.

"Stay there like a little good girl…" Lust ordered me.

"NEVER!" I shouted as I pushed her nail back with my chakra. I healed myself and started fighting them. Half an hour later I was nearly exhausted while they were nearly untouched.

"GLOTTUNY!" Lust shouted and behind my back the man put his mouth over my head as he held my arms.

"One wrong move and you die…" Lust advised me. I did what she said the whole time. Later Envy came to me again as he said to me holding my chin,

"Don't worry, your boyfriend Eddie has just found out you're with us and we're going to kill you… He'll come in just a second."

"HE'S-NOT-MY-BOYFRIEND!" I shouted at him. I could smell Glottuny's breath, it smelled like blood.

"Whatever, kid." Envy replied me.

"Ugh." I said disgusted. Hours later I heard the front door open and some kind of shouting. I couldn't understand what someone with familiar voice was trying to say. Envy that had always been in front of me sighed,

"My, my… What a scandalous kid…"

"Glottuny, Envy let's go!" Lust ordered. We appeared in the front door Al and Edward where there, soaking wet.

"I did what you said; I didn't say this to anybody except to Al…" Edward said.

"Fine, come with us if you want us to give you the girl." Lust commanded him as they followed her. We arrived on a room with a big circle and lot of signs. There were 5 big containers with some red stuff in it. There were men inside the circle, jailed, suffering, crying out to let them go.

"C'mon… do the alchemy if you don't want her to die… Even though those prisoners where destined to be killed." Lust encouraged him as she pointing me with her nail. Edward was petrified, he slowly moving towards the circle. While Al stood there whispering his brother's name, sad. He clapped his hands and moved slowly his hands towards the circle.

"You mean… he's going to kill this entire people?" I asked.

"Yah." Glottuny tried responding me.

"EDWARD, DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!!!" I shouted with all energy. He looked back at me amused. Envy punched me and blood came out.

"BAKA!" He shouted at me.

"You mean… you choose to die than to life?" Edward said still amused. I spat blood to the floor and shouted,

"EDWARD, DON'T WORRY! YOU HEARD ME?" Suddenly Glottuny closed his eyes that were the signal… NOW! I quietly looked at them, Edward was stressed, and I even saw his eyes watery. Al couldn't do anything but watch. I bet he wanted to do something then Lust shouted,

"Fine, if you wish for that, girl it'll come true! GLOTTUNY!" Edward and Al reacted and cried in unison,

"SAKURA!!!!" Glottuny looked at Lust as he obediently replied,

"Hai, mama!" Glottuny opened his mouth ready to eat me, he seemed pleased… I closed my eyes; I couldn't do anything to stop it.


	5. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

**-----------------------------------------**

_A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be somewhere else._

-Friendship Quote.

-------------------------------------------

"**Hai, mama!" Glottuny opened his mouth ready to eat me, he seemed pleased… I closed my eyes; I couldn't do anything to stop it. **Sooner or later they would have discovered that what Glottuny was going to eat was just some log I used to realize a shadow clone jutsu which I had made when he had closed his eyes. Glottuny closed his eyes and bit the log. Everybody looked amused.

"What? Sakura?" Edward asked in tears.

"I'm right here!" I shouted as I waved them behind a column.

"How the hell did she-?" But Edward couldn't finish his sentence because he was attacked by Envy and Glottuny started attacking Al. Lust went straight up to me her nails where long and her look was fiercer than Orochimaru's, she was slightly smiling. What for? Suddenly a guy with a scar jumped to her and held her head.

"How dare you, try to kill a non-alchemist?!" The guy shouted and there was some shiny red light and then lots of blood came out of the woman's head. I was shocked. Did he send some kind of chidori to her head making an internal hemorrhage? I couldn't tell it but I knew it was internal by the way it looked. He quickly got my arm and pulled me to a column hiding me.

"She would quickly come back to life…" He whispered to me as he shut my mouth.

"Wap?" I mumbled. He took his hand out of my lips and I repeated him (this time normally). "What?"

"Look at her!" He ordered me. It looked as if her brain was reconstructing and she came back to life. Just like Sasori did because of that heart…

"BIG MISTAKE SCAR!" Lust shouted scratching the column and making it to pieces. Scar threw me away so I wouldn't be smashed but his leg got stuck.

"Don't worry." I said to him. I took that rock and concentrated chakra on my palms healing it.

"Are you an alchemist?" He asked. That word again…

"What's an alpikist?" I asked him back.

"Never mind." He said as he stood up and we started running. But how the heck do you destroy this things if they reborn again? She obviously got that energy from somewhere, I knew even though she was not exactly a human she needed to have a weak point just like Sasori did. I turned around and looked at her again she was furious, and then, I saw it. It was a circle with signs in it. That was surely her weak point. I saw a similar circle in Al's armor, I was sure that hold his soul in there. I quickly ran up to her while Scar shouted to me,

"What are you doing?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" He also turned around. We skipped her attacks until I reached to her and concentrated chakra on my fist and…

BOOOMMM!!!

With all my power I hit her circle and crashed her to the floor. She spat blood, her nails were normal again. I made a chakra "sword" connected to my hand and whispered,

"Gomen…" I was going to stab her when Glottuny came harmed, pushed me away and hugged Lust.

"Not Lust! Not mama!" He cried. Did I have just figured out their weak point?

"It's ok… Glottu-" She didn't finish her sentence and fainted.

"Envy, let's go!" Glottuny ordered him. Envy who had also several injuries sighed,

"Awww… but I was having fu-!"

"NOW!" Glottuny shouted. They ran off such as that Scar had and the ones who were left was Edward, Al and me.

"You ok?" Edward asked me while he leaned over my shoulder with lots of injuries and actually bleeding.

"That's what I should ask you…" I replied him. I looked at Al he was quietly observing Edward.

"I think so!" He smiled sweetly at me.

"No need to suffer, Haruno Sakura is here!" I laughed. I quickly healed him.

"How did you-?" I didn't let Edward finish and replied,

"Chakra." I explained the two of them what chakra consisted of and how you could use it and in exchange they explained me what this alchemist thing (not alpikist like I said before). I noticed Al and Edward carefully. Al had one of his arms and Edward's right hand and left feet were misplaced. Edward could hardly move.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything with metals…" I whispered sadly.

"Oh, no need to worry… we'll go to Winry." He said.

"I'll finally meet Edward's girlfriend!" I laughed.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Edward shouted but madly blushing.

"Oh, that's right… you won't let me go with you…" I sadly sighed.

"You're wrong Sakura… You have healed my injuries and in exchange we would take care of you…" He smiled at me. His smile was quite goofy but innocent and sweet.

"Kawaii!" I fan girl screamed. "Sorry, I haven't still lost my fan girl senses!" I apologized.

"What? Fan girl?" Al asked.

"Yeah… I like this guy, I confessed my love to and he told me thank you. I guess it was because all the things I had done for him…" I shyly said while looking down.

"What happened next?" Edward curiously questioned me. I didn't want to talk about it and we didn't talk about it the way the hotel. I introduced myself to all the soldiers and when I entered the room I realized there were only two beds.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan… I'll sleep on the floor. I don't need a bed to sleep with." Al offered himself.

"Oh, that's SO sweet Al-kun!" I remarked hugging him. I made a mini bed with some left over bed sheets in the floor so Al could be more comfortable. He thanked me for that and when it was time to sleep we went into the beds.

"Good night!" Al shouted as he went to sleep.

"Night!" Edward and I responded to him. Edward turned off the light as he said to me good night. I could see the street lights; they would still light us a little bit. I watched Edward, he had his eyes closed but I knew he was awake still.

"Oi… Edward…" I whispered him.

"Huh?" He asked still with his eyes closed.

"Arigato." I thanked him. He opened his eyes puzzled. "For everything I mean… I'm sorry, I told you all that nasty stuff before… Al told me later on that what you couldn't stop thinking of was… me. You were worried something horrible had happened to me in the hospital." I added whispering.

"Apologizes accept!" He shouted. "I'm going to kill Al…" He whispered.

"So you mean it's true what I said… about that you were worried about me…" I whispered him.

"Yeah… of course, why?" He asked me.

"I just guessed." I giggled.

"HARUNO SAKURA!!!!" He screamed frustrated but at the same time blushing as much as he did when I told him Winry was his girlfriend.

"What…?" Al asked sleepily.

"Just go back to sleep." Edward ordered him.

"Poor, Al-kun, his woke up for your fault, Edward!" I laughed at him as I crossed the room until I met Al and kissed his metal cheek.

"I'm going to tell you a story that my parents told me when I was little so you can sleep…" I whispered to him. I started telling him the story and realized he had fallen asleep half the way of the story. Edward was actually listening to it and he was waiting for me.

"Sakura… I'm glad to have you with us." He whispered me. I slightly blushed and he added,

"It's just that sometimes I just can't take him to sleep!" I got a pillow and whispered as I threw it to him,

"BAKA!" He turned around and giggled softly. _ CHAAA! WHAT IS HE LAUGHING OF?! _Inner Sakura raged.

Sasuke-kun… he was there… such as Naruto and the rest. I was in lying on the floor. Sasuke-kun helped me stand up and we ran into the forest. For the first time I saw Sasuke-kun's smile. When we stopped running around we rested underneath a cherry blossom tree that protected us from scorching sun. It was spring, the grass was green and millions of flowers were born. Sasuke-kun and me were holding hands until he pushed me to the ground and looked into my eyes.

"Sakura… it's time…" He whispered.

"Sasuke-kun…" I whispered him back. I got his neck and pressed my lips against him. I was still kissing him.

I opened my eyes while kissing him, and waked from the dream as I looked at the person in front of me. EDWARD?!


	6. Friendship

**Friendship**

**-------------------------------------------**

_Life is hard sometimes, but there is always a reason for why it is._

-Life Quote.

----------------------------------------------

"**Sasuke-kun…" I whispered him back. I got his neck and pressed my lips against him. I was still kissing him.**

**I opened my eyes, and looked at the person in front of me. EDWARD?!** He looked stressed his eyes were forcefully closed like this: __''. I punched him in direction to his bed and cried,

"BAKA, THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!"

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS TOO!" He shouted as he stood up again. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE IT TO ME!" He added slightly blushing.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON NOT… YOU!" I shouted blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He sarcastically shouted and added, "Fine, then, we won't tell anyone about this, got it?" He said.

"Of course!" I replied. After that he smiled me sweetly as he patted my head with his left arm but it was interrupted by his horrible cough.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm-" He coughed again. This didn't look pretty good I must say. Then, I looked around the room expecting to see Al somewhere. Edward seemed to have noticed what I was doing and before I could say something he responded,

"He's shopping for cakes. I was going to wake you up but-!" I didn't let him finish when I pulled Edward's left arm and ran with him towards the door.

"Hey, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME TO?!" He shouted while running (weirdly because of his misplaced foot).

"YESTERDAY I SAW A SHOPPING CENTER! MAY BE I COULD BUY SOME CLEAN CLOTHES!" I responded him while pulling him with me. When we entered the shopping center everything was SOO big. My eyes sparkled while I looked at women clothes. Edward seemed annoyed, but I didn't know why. May be was because I was going to spend his money? I took lots of clothes with me.

"I think I should buy a swimming suit too…" I whispered.

"Hey, it's my money you're wasting!" Edward remarked. Later he slightly coughed.

"I'll pay you back." I answered him. "But first tell me which swimming suit fits me better! Ok?" I asked him. He didn't look at me and when we passed through the women's department Edward seemed to be as red as a beet root.

"Why are you red?" I asked him.

"None of your business." He replied me.

"Whatever." I told him as I took some of the cutest swimming suits. I changed from one another with Edward's same answer: No. Until I said,

"Fine, find one for me." He looked in between the swimming suits. His face still red and he handed me one. I tried it on but didn't show it to him.

"It's too tight!" I struggled.

"May be it's because it's like that!" He replied me back.

"No it isn't…" I answered him. The bikini was red and had a white flower pattern over it. I was taking the bikini's top part when Edward rudely entered the changing room while he shouted,

"LET ME SEE THE BIKINI!" Suddenly Edward's face went red and a string of blood came out of his nose. "Its official you're a flat chest!" He added cleaning his nosebleed.

"JERK! PERVERT! LECHER! NOW I'M NEVER GOING TO GET MARRIED!" I shouted while I slapped him. He put his hand other the injury while he responded me,

"So what? No-one's interested in seeing your tiny chest!" I punched him with all my chakra and shouted while I closed the changing room angrily,

"YOU JERK!" After that we didn't talked. I bought the things I wanted and the bikini too and we found Al in the pastry shop buying some cakes.

"Al-kun!" I cried while I hugged him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Al asked Edward who seemed to be frustrated. Edward just looked away. I told to Al,

"He…_whisper whisper whisper whisper _and _whisper whisper whisper_…"

"NANI?! (WHAT?!)" Al shouted as he knew.

"It wasn't my fault!" Edward grumbled.

"I bet it's NEVER your fault!" I shouted at him with raged tears. I was such a cry baby. I was already a teen, why wouldn't I let it go already?

"You don't EVEN know me!" He shouted back.

"And you DON'T even know me either!" I yelled. We looked fiercely into our eyes and then avert our eyes with an "hmph."

"Guys… please…" Al whispered to calm us down. We didn't talk all the way to the hotel. Al tried to make us talk but all what he got was "hn" from Edward and an "hmph" from me. When we arrived to the room I quickly locked myself in the bathroom. Thinking to myself he was a jerk and so insensitive that I would never forgive him. I heard Al's voice,

"What should we do?" He asked worried.

"Forget about her, let's go and study more about the philosopher stone, Al." Edward ordered him.

"Sakura-chan, we'll be in the library downstairs. Come over when you feel up to it, okay?" Al told me.

"Huh…?!" I questioned. "I-I don't care!" I lied. But when I was left alone I felt so lonely… I opened the door and asked,

"Al-kun…? Edward…?"

"Yes?" Asked Al who was near the room. I slammed the door quickly.

"Why didn't go with him?" I asked him blushing. He sweetly laughed and answered me,

"'Cause I can't leave you here by yourself. You see… Ed says… says exactly what's on his mind so people often misunderstand him. But he really wants to do everything what's on his power to protect you."

"H-how do you know?" I interrogated him. He sighed and responded,

"I know. I know everything about him." Really? I asked myself. Well, after all they were brothers. I added to myself.

"Well, let's go to the library…" He said. As we stepped out of the room Edward seemed to be rushing towards us. He didn't even look at me; he looked at Al and demanded him with a funny tone,

"Al! Where are the cakes?! I'M HUNGRY!"

"You can eat the cakes here, there's a little table over there." He handed me the cakes and some plates with one of his arm since the other was missing.

"Oh, right you're hand!" Edward gasped.

"Yeah… Gluttony ate my arm so he didn't left any trace of metal… we need to go to Winry." He answered him. The pieces of cakes he gave us looked delicious; they had the typical whipped cream with a strawberry on top. Edward's was nearly the same but with different fruit, he had a cherry. Al went out of the room with the excuse he was going to consult something with someone called Armstrong or something like that but what I bet he really wanted was that Edward and me became friends again. Edward could hardly eat with his left arm and he was about to eat it without his hands when I told him,

"Don't do that. I'll feed you if necessary…" I cut a little bit of his cake and gave it to him. It wasn't the type romantic where you go and say to your lover: 'Say aaaahhh…~' or something like that, it was more like: 'Eat it quickly I want to eat cake too'. After we finished I looked at him and thinking, Even though we had been fighting… and immediately Al's words came to my head: _He really wants to do everything on his power to protect you_.

"I'M SORRY!" Edward and I shouted in unison.

"W-WHAT? I apologized because you were mad! What's wrong with that?!" Edward asked slightly blushing. "Oh man, forget it already, jeez! No more fighting! Let's find Al!" He added as he turned around but I saw his beet red. So this is Edward…? When we found Al he was actually behind the door, may be listening and peeping through the key hole.

"Al… what were you doing there?" Edward asked.

"Hmmm… Nothing?" He answered insecure. Edward coughed again, he had continuously coughed in the shopping mall and when we were eating the cake. Was he really ok?


	7. The Rockbell

**The Rockbell**

--------------------------------------------------

_If love isn't a game, why are there so many players?_

-Love quote.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Was he really ok? **At the night I told another story to Al until he slept and I went to my bed.

"Psst… Edward…" I whispered to him.

"What now?" He asked me.

"Well… mmm… arigato for everything." I answered him shyly.

"No worries." He answered and turned around. I was facing his back.

"Pssst… Edward…" I called him again. He turned again and asked in a bored tone,

"What…?"

"Are we going tomorrow to Winry's house?"

"Yes…"

"Hehe… I'm impatient to see her."

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"You're a good friend." He said making me blush and later he added,

"But flat chest!" I threw him a pillow as I whispered,

"BAKA!" Why did he need to be silly every time he finished a sentence that actually made me feel as a great person? In the night I heard some footsteps. I opened my eyes sleepy but all I could see was someone was near enough and was kissing my forehead… But may be I was dreaming (may be not...). Later on it turned out the t-shirt changed its color and became blue and it was Sasuke the one who was near me… See? May be I was actually sleeping (or not, UGH, I'M NOT SURE!)… Sasuke came up to me with a smile on his face and pressed my lips. Then, we were in Konoha again and I dreamt we were meeting our friends and we had a party.

"Hey… Sakura… wake up…" Al said interrupting my dreams.

"What?" I asked him sleepy.

"Get ready we're going in a few moments." After getting ready, I made my luggage with all my new clothes. Today I had tried a new outfit. It was a white t-shirt that complemented with a cute red jumper. The t-shirt was larger at the back. I wore some black shorts and white beautiful boots with red cords and a red pattern.

"Wow… Sakura-chan you look really cute in that outfit!" Al confessed.

"Oh… that's so sweet, Al-kun!" I replied.

"Hey, we need to go now or we'll miss the train!" Edward jumped. We took our luggage and came to the train running.

"Gawd… I'm SO exhausted." I said tired looking at the person right next to me who was Edward.

"Me too." Edward added.

"I'm not." Al responded who was in front of Edward and me. We spend the whole time in the train playing cards, first I won, later Edward but Al never won. Later, we played word games and Al won all the time, and after that I took a little nap on the window. I didn't know what happened next but I heard the train stopping.

"Alright, welcome to where I was born Sakura." Edward announced with a wide smile and his arm stretched. He coughed again; he didn't stop coughing in the train either… I was worried about him. I looked around it, it was pretty it also seemed like Konoha but with fewer houses and lots of green. When we arrived to Winry's house a woman with a pipe and a bun came out.

"Oh hello dwarf!" She said, he replied back with other insults calling her tiny witch or something like then, she said something back to him and they were all the time like that until I interrupted them thoughtful,

"Are you Winry?"

"Me? Winry?" She laughed. "No, that's my niece… Winry Rockbell. I'm Pinako." She murmured. A girl as tall as I was came running towards us. She had really long light blonde hair in a ponytail with some kind of headscarf around her head. Her eyes were blue sapphire and represented pureness and cuteness. She may be had the same color of hairstyle, hair and eyes as Ino but she was cuter… and she was more beautiful than me. Her clothes were more provocative than mine and I hate to admit this but Edward was right, her chest was a lot huger than mine.

"Who's this girl, Ed?" She asked not even looking at me.

"This is Haruno Sakura." He presented me.

"Hi!" I shyly said but she actually completely ignored me and asked to Edward again,

"So what's the problem now, _Eddie-kun_?" She remarked Eddie-kun with a teasing tone.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! I BET YOU FORGOT TO PUT A NAIL OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND LOOK AT ME NOW! MY LEG AND MY ARM ARE MISPLACED!" Edward shouted.

"And how are you Al?" Winry asked.

"Good. After you repair Ed you must give us some metal so my arm we'll come back." He replied.

"You mean my beautiful, precious, brilliant, useful tools?" She asked rubbing a wrench over her cheek with fake teary eyes.

"Well, Winry, doesn't need some of the tools because they're too old for her… so we can give you a few…" Pinako informed us. Edward didn't stop coughing.

"I don't think you're fine Edward." I told him.

"Yeah… I don't think so either; you should go to a doctor…" She whispered biting her lower lip.

"I'm a doctor." I responded her.

"Then, find out what's wrong with him, I'll be busy working on his arm." She said while she took his arm. Pinako took Edward to a seat, took his shoes off and measured his feet.

"Ummm… who've grown. I must repair it to your normal size; I'll work on it for at least 3 days." She responded while she took his feet and put on a plastic white one. Edward coughed again, he was sweating but he murmured,

"I'm so cold…" I leaned over and leaned my forehead against his to check his temperature.

"You're burning." I informed him. "You need to rest; I'll go to the village and buy some medicine." I informed Edward. He looked annoyed.

"But you don't know the village still, Sakura." Al moaned.

"I need some one who checks his temperature every five minutes and changes the cloth he would wear on the forehead." I replied.

"I can do it." Winry offered. "I can check it every five minutes if he stays in the mechanic room." She added.

"Is there a bed?" I asked her.

"No, but there's enough room to place one." She responded.

"Edward lay down in the sofa by the moment." I said to Edward, after that I demanded looking at Winry. "Please change the cloth his wearing every five minutes and place a bed there."

Edward laid down in the sofa; I got some cloth and some water and placed the cloth with water on his forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll get better, I promise." I smiled at him and he weakly smiled at me back. Al and I looked around all the pharmacies in the village but none of them had a cure for fever. Fortunately, lots of kids in Konoha had fever and I knew by memory the specific medicinal plants I needed to use and how they looked like. But it was late; we needed to get back to the house. We walked until we got home wishing to see Edward magically healed.

"Oh, hi Al, hi… mmmm, Sakura… Edward's upstairs. And Sakura by the way, you can sleep in the sofa." She said.

"Thanks, Winry, I'll look and see how Edward is." I informed her but suddenly Winry stood in middle of the stairs not letting me pass and screamed,

"NO YOU CAN'T! I mean… you can but I think it would be the best thing to do…"

"But I'm his doctor, he needs me right now…" I told her.

"Ok." She said as she moved out of the way letting Al and me pass.

"Did a bug bite her or something?" I whispered to Al while we were walking upstairs.

"I don't know what's wrong with her either." He whispered me back. When we arrived to the room, Edward was mumbling something. His hair was untied and he had no shirt on. Ok, he had six pack… But I didn't focus on that, I focused on his temperature. I healed him a bit and he didn't sweat that much now.

"Oh, Edward… look in what trouble you're on now…" I whispered to him. I changed his cloth and put some fresh water in and placed it again where it was. I was going to go when he hold my hand and he said in an agony tone,

"Please, tell us… a… story…" I told them a story and after that I kissed the two of them in their foreheads.

"Good night…" I whispered while leaving the room.

I quickly woke up wondering if Edward had survived the night. I went straight up the room and watched as Winry kissed Edward's hand delicately. I didn't interrupt them and made some breakfast with whatever was there. I made everyone (except Al of course) 2 fried eggs, bread with bacon and some pancakes.

"Ummm…~ It smells delicious!" Pinako shouted.

"Arigato." I shyly said. "I'm sorry for using your kitchen without your permission." I apologized realizing it...

"Do not worry; you've made food for us. That's great!" She congratulated. Al came downstairs and behind them Edward leaning on Winry.

"Ohayo (morning)!" I screamed. Just Al responded me back. Winry was too busy taking care of Edward and he was sick. Oh… and Pinako… well she was already eating her breakfast. Everybody ate except Edward. He just gave a bite to bacon and went upstairs again.

"May be Edward didn't like your food." Winry mocked silently.

"Maybe Edward IS ILL!" I replied her a little bit furious. I got Al from his arm and we waved good bye.

When we finished recollecting the plants, we came back home. It was midday. We came just back in time for lunch. We ate lunch and later, I did the medicine.

"Edward…" I whispered as I knocked the door.

"Come in!" He answered me with a weak voice.

"I finished the medicine, now you just need to drink it." I informed him. It looked black, bubbles came out and it smelt to natural plants.

"It looks disgusting." He pointed out.

"I know." I replied him. "But it's good for you." I added. I helped him sit up so he could drink it properly and also helped him drink it. After he finished he said,

"It tasted disgusting…"

"Now you just need to sleep." I replied him.

"But-!" He was about to complain when I closed his eyes and shush him. Few minutes later, I had fallen asleep too, beside him. When I woke up, I saw Edward playing with my hair.

"Hey, you're finally awake..." He said to me.

"You should sleep more." I groaned.

"You should too… Al told me he visited you last night to make sure you were ok and he said you turned around and round whispering all the time that Sasuke's name." He answered me. "He's the boy you love?" Edward added. I looked at him straight into his golden eyes. I shyly nodded and added facing the ground, blushing,

"I guess so." He smiled at me, looking at my eyes. His hair untied, long, golden blonde…

"Hey, make me a favor." He said.

"It depends on which one." I answered.

"Well… since I only have one arm… could you tie up my hair?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask it to Al?"

"Last time I asked it to Al he made me a weird braid..." He answered, I giggled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! I LOOKED RIDICULOUS!" He shouted, moving his arm everywhere as a sign or irritation and frustration.

"So why don't you ask it to Winry or Pinako?" I asked him after giggling.

"Look, if you don't want to ,then, I'll ask them even though they're BUSY!" He shouted.

"Fine I'll tie your hair up… in a braid, right?" I asked him as I brushed his smooth hair. He nodded and after I was done I left the room. I was walking downstairs when Winry came rushing up with Edward's repaired arm. I looked downstairs; Pinako and Al were in the kitchen table. Pinako was holding Edward's repaired leg. I sat next to Al.

"Hey, Al!" I salute him.

"Hey…" He sounded a little bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's time…" He sighed.

"What time?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah… I mean, now Pinako and Winry are going to connect Edward's right arm and left foot with the auto mail, also called artificial limbs." He murmured as he looked another way.

"So what?" I questioned him. He sighed. He quickly looked at me and explained,

"When they connect the artificial limbs to anybody's body, it hurts so much it could make cry an adult man."

"Why don't you use anesthesia?" I questioned him.

"Anesthesia?" He asked me back.

"Yeah… it's a shot that can make you sleep." I answered him.

"We don't have that here…" Pinako responded. I struggled,

"But then… Edward…"

"He most receive the pain…" Pinako sadly replied. How could they do that to him…? Edward was coming downstairs, his hair beautifully displayed and he sat in chair, he was smiling even though he knew what would happen to him and how much he would suffer.

"Edward…" I whispered. Pinako and Winry came to him and put him those artificial limbs.

"1…2…3!" They shouted as they connected those limbs. Electricity sparkled all over Edward's artificial limbs as he shouted in agony. I couldn't take it anymore… After it finished he was sweating and I came crying over him.

"EDWARD!" I shouted at him as I hugged him.

"Heh. You're such a cry-baby… you're not the one who received the pain." He whispered to me as he patted my head. He didn't say cry-baby with a mean tone; he said it with a gentle one and later he softly giggle. I couldn't stop crying… I couldn't I just couldn't even stop it, I hated people suffering. I also had seen lots of things and not nice ones and that scene remembered me of them. I don't care if I'm a ninja, I'm not in Konoha, it doesn't even exist in here...

"Sakura-chan…" Al said as he sat next to me. When I finally wiped my tears out, I sweetly smiled at everyone and thanked them, for everything. Later on I excused myself and went outside the balcony to get some fresh air and saw Winry and Edward holding hands, well actually Winry was holding his, I think. Suddenly she turned around and smiled at him. She said something to him but I didn't hear her, as a response Edward smiled back. Later they sat on the ground. They were facing their backs to me and I could hardly see their faces. Winry turned her head amused such as Edward did and Winry kissed him (pressed her lips against his). She hugged him while she did that and when they separated themselves she mouthed _I love you._..


	8. Mysterious Card

**The Card **

_-------------------------------------_

_Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you._

-Life Quote.

-------------------------------------

He smiled her back and hugged her while he whispered something to her… May be I love you too or something like that. I felt irritated… and slammed the door after me. I went downstairs and talked with Al about alchemy. When Edward and Winry decided to come, I saw Winry smiling while Edward was completely blushing.

"Stop it you two!" I shouted feeling disturbed and went out of the house, I decided I would go and take a walk. I didn't even care what anybody said and so I ignored completely Edward, Winry and poor Al who was in middle of explaining me something. I pulled out Al from his seat and took him with me outside the house.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"You choose." I demanded him.

"Oh, I know the perfect place!" He said.

We walked and walked recollecting flowers and ended up in a cemetery.

"Why are we here?" I asked sadly bringing up memories.

"Here's where my mother is and I wanted to visit her before we went away." He said with a smile in his metal armor.

"What about your father, aren't you going to visit him too?" I asked him. His smile disappeared.

"Oh, my father isn't dead… but it's like if he was. He has never been at home, we never knew him, exactly." He whispered. We walked to his mother grave and placed the flowers on her grave. We stood a moment there, watching, thinking…

"Hey, guys!" Edward said as he appeared behind us.

"KYAAAAA!" I shouted as I punched him.

"Awww… What was that for?" He asked in the floor.

"I-I…! You shouldn't have appeared that way…!" I finally said.

"You were scared… admit it." He teased me.

"I wasn't scared, I was surprised." I denied him.

"Whatever." He said as he noticed the flowers Al and I had brought.

"Those flowers are beautiful." He whispered as he took a closer look to it. "Mother would surely like them." He said as he touched one of the petals.

When we arrived home, I wasn't irritated anymore I actually felt relax. So I prepared myself to sleep.

"Pretty pajamas." Edward laughed. I ignored him and sighed,

"Ugh… I think I did a bad movement because my back hurts me lots…"

"Meaning?" Winry asked curious.

"I need a massage…" I moaned thinking no-one would give it to me. Al came and said,

"I can give you one if you want."

"Would you that for me?" I questioned him, my eyes sparkly.

"Of course, you have told me all this stories at night and in exchange I'll give you a massage." He answered. I turned around so he could do me the massage and closed my eyes. The massage was EXCELLENT! I even wanted more but I didn't ask for more and slept like that.

"Oi… Sakura! Sakura!" Shouted Edward as he shaked me.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I replied him still sleepy.

"Get ready, we're going in a few minutes…" He ordered me.

"Yes, daddy." I sarcastically replied him while I went to the bathroom. I noticed a dog… it was the first time I saw it. It also had an automail.

"What's your next mission?" I asked them while we where seated in the train looking at the rustic landscape.

"I still didn't phone Colonel Mustang." He replied.

"I think we should take her to Colonel Mustang may be-" Edward didn't Al finish and roared,

"NO, SHE WON'T BE AN ARMY DOG! NOT HER!" And added, "Anyway, she doesn't know alchemy…"

"But you could show me too…" I replied.

"Buy an alchemist book, then." He answered with this rude tone. When we arrived to a station, there was a festival going on.

"So beautiful…" I whispered while I saw the stalls out in the village. Edward was deeply asleep." Ne, ne (hey, hey)! Al-kun let's go!" I encourage him while stepping out of the train.

"But this is not the station we need to go…" He whispered.

"Al-kuuuun! Kochi-kochi (This way)!" I moaned.

"Sakura! What the heck are you doing?!" Edward shouted as he finally woke up. I showed him my tongue in a symbol of annoyance and jumped out of the train with Al. Edward quickly jumped too before the train left.

"You…" He murmured.

"I think I need to buy a kimono for the festival…" I thought.

"YOU'RE NOT BUYING ANYTHING! WE'LL TAKE THE NEXT TRAIN THAT TAKES US TO AMESTRIS!" He shouted.

"Please…" I begged him with my puppy eyes no-jutsu. It had never failed in history and it wouldn't this time.

"Ummm… let me think about it…" Edward said looking at my eyes and then he burst, "NO!" _CHAA MY DOES HE NEED TO BE THE ONLY ONE YOU REJECTS MY PUPPY EYE NO-JUTSU?! _Inner Sakura raged.

"Al…?" I asked him still doing having the puppy eye no-jutsu.

"Ummmm…" He struggled.

"You leave me no chance…" I said and did a jutsu sign I murmured,

"Sleep dreams…" They totally fell into my genjutsu.

"Ummm… Winry?" Edward murmured. _Winry, Winry, Winry!! CHAAA I'M ALREADY TIRED OF THIS!!!_ Inner Sakura raged.

"No, I'm not Winry, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I responded him. He woke up and asked,

"WHERE ARE WE?!"

"We're in a cheap motel…" I replied him and added, "And… TADDAAN! The Alchemist book for beginners."

"You should have bought: Alchemist for dummies." He laughed.

"BAKA!" I said while I threw him a pillow.

"It's very complicated to read this books and… with which money have you bought all this?"

"It's all in the account of Edward Elric."

"You're going to pay for this later you know…"

"How do-?"

"GET A JOB!" I ignored his response and said,

"If you want to know where Al is, he's just right next to you, try not to wake him up, shortie." I

"HAVE YOU JUST CALLED ME MICROSCOPHIC FLEA?!" He roared.

"Don't exaggerate." I answered him. "Oh, and by the way, I bought a cute kimono for the festival."

"SAKURA HARUNO I'M GOING TO KI-!" I didn't let Edward finish his sentence and told him,

"Shut…up… Today the festival is open." I looked at the window, thinking…

"AL, EDWARD, ARE YOU READY FOR THE FESTIVAL?!" I shouted while I peeled an apple.

"Yeah! But why did you buy us some kimonos? We look ridiculous…" Edward said as he appeared in a red kimono and Al in a blue one.

"Kawaii!" I screamed as I admired their kimonos. After peeling the apple we went to the festival.

It was full of people and it was pretty late… They were all laughing and enjoying the night, adults and kids included. We looked at the stalls and bought some cotton candy. It was delicious. Edward laughed the cotton candy was the same color as my hair, I pinched his arm in irritation and then, I saw this poster. I was alone, Edward was trying to win some plush by TRYING to take it down with a type of gun that fired cork bullets and Al was entertained by watching Edward fail, once and once again. Then, I saw it… at the end of the stalls I saw big purple tent with a sign filled with bulbs that said: Medium.

"AL-KUN! AL-KUN!" I shouted excited as I pointed that tent.

"Hey… what's wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked still watching Edward lose.

"I wanna go there! Please, please!!!" I begged him while I got closer to him and made him my puppy eye no jutsu.

"Well… I don't like those things…" He whispered.

"BUT WHY…?!" I screamed disappointed.

"Why don't you go with Edward?" He asked.

"Why can't I go with YOU?!" I asked him back remarking the word YOU.

"I told you I don't like those people, I'll wait here, don't worry." He told me.

"Fine!" I groaned as I came up to Edward and tried to talk to him but he shushed me whispering he was concentrating.

"OI! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I yelled at him as I pushed him. He fired the gun while he screamed,

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I looked at the plush falling.

"Congratulations sir, here the plush!" Congratulated the man in charge of that stall and gave him the plush.

"May be I'm your charm!" I whispered as I smirked.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied back and added, "Where did you say you wanted to go?"

"There! There!" I answered him pointing my finger to the tent.

"Psst… that's a farce… They just look for your money, girl." He replied me and whispered, "Well my money since you don't have."

I angrily looked at him, he was emotionless and shouted as I grabbed his red coat and took him with me,

"SHUT UP, SHORTIE AND LET'S GO THERE!" I took him along with him while he was trying to fight back and exaggerating what I told about his height. When we finally arrived there, I looked every where; there was this woman in a purple suit with some cards and tea. The walls where full of posters about reading hands and the astrology and you know… those type of things.

"Oh, visitors…" The lady greeted still with the cape on.

"Yeah…" Edward went on. I pinched his arm as a sign of "be respectful". I guess he got the indirect and we sat down the two chairs in front of the lady.

"You two came here to tell how your relationship is going, right?" She asked. We started laughing out loud and when we finished Edward spat,

"Are you crazy? SHE'S A TOTAL FLAT-!" I didn't let him finish and hit him in his head while I apologized,

"I'm sorry, my shortie friend is a little bit out of his mind!"

"Did you just call me the smallest spec in the world you could ever see?!" He roared.

"Baka, calm down." I told him while I hit his head again.

"Ehem…" The lady murmured.

"Gomen… Edward, listen the nice woman here!" I ordered him. He looked to the lady and the she starting saying,

"Please, drink some tea you two… You, the girl, first your turn. I'll mix the cards and display them to you in front of you without letting you see them. Pick the one you have felt colder or warmer or any sensation." I started touching the cards but I didn't felt any sensation so I got any card and showed it to her. The woman seemed amused when she saw the card and she mixed them again.

"I'm sorry… please choose another one." She nervously apologized. _CHAAAA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?! _Inner Sakura raged. I chose another one; she didn't show it to me and said nervously,

"Your turn boy…" Edward took his glove off showing his human hand and picked a card. The woman sighed in relief.

"Oh… the card of love…" She whispered.

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked her and started drinking my tea.

"Well… it can be a good thing or a bad thing." She answered me. She started talking about this village nervously, she was sweating, and when we finished our tea she suddenly got them and started looking inside of them.

"What… No way…" She murmured. She looked the other one looked at us amused. She suddenly hushed us out of her tent and told us she didn't have anything to do with "it" (I don't know what she was talking about) and she didn't want the money.

"What the heck is wrong with that woman?" He asked while we walked back to where Al was.

"I don't know but it was fun… Now I know you have the card of love…" I said dreamily thinking about Sasuke's sweet smile.

"She told us it could be a good thing or a bad thing…" Edward replied me.

"I know but-!" I was about to finish my sentence when Edward got the plush and gave it to me.

"Here. This is for you, I don't like this…" He responded me slightly blushing.

"Arigato!" I thanked him while I hugged the plush. I saw Al smiling at us and I jumped towards him.

"AL-KUN~!" I screamed while I hugged him.

"Sakura-chan…" He moaned while he patted my head. "So how was the tarot?" He asked.

"It was great!" I murmured still attached to him. "And look what Edward gave me! Isn't it sweet?" I asked while I squashed my plush into his face.

"It looks a lot like you, Sakura-chan!" He answered me. The plush was a pink cat with blue eyes and a yellow flower in its right ear. I loosed him and we started walking back to the motel.

Once there we got the futons out of the closet and got ready to sleep. My futon was in the middle, Al's one in the right and Edward's in left. I told them a story and Al slept. Later I whispered to Edward,

"Hey, Edward…"

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"What do you think my card was… and what about the tea leaves?" I asked him.

"I have no idea…" He replied me.

"Are we going to go tomorrow morning to the train station?" I whispered him.

"Tomorrow evening, I want some sleep, lately we've woke up really early." He replied me back. "Anyways, go to sleep, tomorrow would be a very busy day." He added.

"Good night, Edward…" I whispered to him while I started sleeping.


	9. The Mark

**The Mark**

**-------------------------------------**

_I prefer to be true to __myself__, even at the hazard of incurring the ridicule…_

-Frederick Douglass

------------------------------------------

"**Good night, Edward…" I whispered to him while I started sleeping.**

I could feel someone's mint, fresh breath in my face. I opened my eyes and saw someone pretty lips. I was hugging that person… I quickly came back to myself and saw Edward hugging me and I hugging him back and Al hugging me too. I was in middle of them two. Edward was on my left and Al in my right.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I shouted while I sat up. I heard Edward yawn and hugged my waist as he asked still sleepily with his eyes closed,

"What's wrong…?" I quickly pushed him away and shouted,

"LOOK IT FOR YOURSELF! YOU ARE IN MY FUTON!" He opened his eyes and looked around him, Al was still sleeping.

"When did I end up here?" He asked. I pushed his face with my feet and shouted,

"HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW?!" And jumped and Al just woke up asking the same question as Edward. I got ready and left the room.

"Oi! Sakura! Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked still in pajamas and with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Why do you care?" I asked him annoyed. Someone got my arm. It was Al.

"Sakura… please, sorry… we didn't mean to sleep in the same futon as you, I promise." Al murmured. I hugged him as I whispered,

"I know you didn't mean it… neither of you did. I-I'm just frustrated by the fact that I didn't actually know what my tarot card…was" The two of us laughed.

"Sakura, you're weird." Edward mumbled still with his toothbrush in his mouth. I was about to reply him back but I just smiled at him. I waited for Edward and Al to finish getting ready while I read my book about alchemist. It really was interesting, the things you could do with it.

"Earth calling to Sakura...!" Edward shouted in my ear.

"I'M NOT DEAF!" I yelled at him.

"Neither I am deaf… let's go it's time already." He said. I looked at the clock 1pm.

"Ugh. Fine." I replied him annoyed by the fact I couldn't visit that woman so she would tell me what she saw she got so horrified.

We walked to the train station. Al was carrying the bags and Edward and I were talking about alchemy when I saw the woman and ran into her. She apparently had seen me and tried to escape away into a train but I got her arm.

"Tell me! What did you saw it scared you?!" I asked her.

"You… you got the card of death… You'll make such a sacrifice for someone that you'll die. The boys' tea told me his past, present and future would be bloody, he'll kill people but he would fight for the person he loves. It also told me he would try to find out what happened to such important person for him. Your tea showed me that after the sacrifice you'll land in another world and cause war between two worlds." She responded me. The door was starting to close and I let loose of her and walked back to Edward and Al. Thinking about what the woman told me about another world, could she refer of Konoha? Heaven? Hell? Or was it even the purgatory? What about the person important for him? Was it Al or may be Winry…

"Sakura -chan what's wrong?" Al asked me looking at my depressed face. I quickly smiled,

"Edward, Al, promise me. If I ever die, you'll always enjoy your life!" Edward and Al looked me amused and Edward shouted irritated at me,

"Baka! Don't think of death!" I looked at him he surely looked angry and added, "Anyway, what was that entire thing about death about? What did that woman told you?"

"She told me… I don't quiet remember it right now." I lied. Edward and Al had a great sweat drop like in anime.

"HEY THAT'S OUR TRAIN!" Edward shouted as he pointed it. We quickly entered in time and took a sit.

"Just in time." He added while he cleaned his sweat. I dazzled out in the window thinking about what the woman told me. The word death bounced in my head replaying it once, and once again.

"Gomenasai, Edward. I think I won't join the army." I suddenly said.

"No need to!" He exclaimed. My eyes started bursting out tears, thinking about my disappearance, without Al… without Edward… and I quickly hugged Edward as I whispered,

"Gomenasai… Gomenasai…"

"Sakura, being in the army it's not big deal… No need to cry for it. Al is not in the army and he doesn't cry for it."He replied. He didn't know what I was thinking. I wish he knew but that would make him worry. Al would worry too. I felt sorry for not telling them.

"You're right, Edward. I don't need to cry for it. It's just I'm too sentimental." I lied. Ok... may be about me being sentimental is correct but I have changed a lot. Now I'm stronger since I was trained by the Hokage, DATTEBAYO! (Ugh. I sound like Naruto).

When we arrived to our destination, Edward whispered,

"Tsk… Now we need to consult Colonel Pervert about the situation in our mission."

"Ed… respect Colonel Mustang, he's you're superior." Al sighed.

"Colonel Mustang? Isn't that the person who tells you what to do all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's him. And I'm pretty sure, he'll be mad because we didn't arrive here YESTERDAY!" Edward pointed out.

When we came to State military, we were friendly greeted by a woman, named Riza Hawkeye. She took us to Colonel Mustang's office.

"Oh, Edward…" He said. He was kind of hot. His eyes were black such as his hair which was spiky. "And company." He added. I slightly blushed.

"And who's your friend?" He asked looking at us in his desk.

"Well… we call her Sakura Haruno. But we don't really know her name." He replied. I hit him in his head and told him,

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Pleasure to meet you, Colonel Mustang." I said while I bowed.

"Edward you should learn from Sakura. Look how respectful she is." He pointed out. I blushed a little bit and giggled (I tried not to but I was nervous). He smiled at me. I suddenly turned beet red. He turned over to Riza and said,

"Lead them to Maes Hughes."

"Hai." She replied while Edward mumbled hold back by Al,

"I WON'T LEAVE HIM WITH THIS PERVERT! HE'S SOMEONE WE CAN'T HAVE FAITH ON! LOOK AT HIS SMIRK! HE'S LAUGHING!" Edward mumbled other things which I really couldn't understand and then, they left.

"So Sakura… Where do you come from?" He asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Parents? Friends? Anything?" He questioned me.

"Gomenasai." I lied again. I didn't want him to laugh about the "non-existent" names or the "imaginary" village. Suddenly someone opened the door brutally, it was Edward.

"Oi, Sakura, let's go." He ordered me.

"Why?" I asked him. He pulled me from my arm.

"Let's go." He repeated. Why was he like that? He pulled me out of Roy's office.

"You're hurting me, Edward." I whispered but he got me harder and pulled me towards the exit of the State military. Al was waiting for us in the gates. I let loose of Edward and shouted,

"What's wrong with you?!" He seemed amused. My wrist had red marks of his fingers. He looked at my wrist and whispered,

"Gomen…" I healed it and look at Al's expression, he seemed sad.

"Would you tell me what's wrong?" I asked to Edward looking in his golden eyes.

"They want me to participate in war…" He replied.

"But… isn't that a good thing? You're protecting you're people, right?" I interrogated him.

"That's not it… They haven't done anything and they want me to kill them… Kill innocent people so I refused." He sadly informed me.

"Oh… that explains it all…" I said as I laid my hand over his shoulder. Even though I told him that he still looked sad. I hugged him and smiled,

"You've done the correct thing."

"I know that, because I'm the best." He joked.

"Baka…" I laughed. "So where are we going now?" I asked smiling.

"First we're going to eat proper food in a famous restaurant around here." He answered. I suddenly looked at my palm. There it was. I looked at it with disgust, I knew I should stay this kind of sign to myself, my instincts told me it would be a bad thing. I watched it carefully; it was like some kind dragon forming a circle and inside it a type of pentagon star or something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LostxxxButterfly~**

**Ehem**** (-__-'') … Ed, Al you pervs! Anyway, they already said they didn't know why they where there, I can assure you that's ****true****! **

*****The ****IMPORTANT**** point here is: Those this mean… SAKURA IS A HOMUNCULUS?! BUT WHEN… WHY… HOW?! O.o *****

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE!!! **

**P.S. Thanks for following the story; IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY! :3 And ****SPECIAL**** thanks to all the comments, I really appreciate them, it makes me want to make more chapter for this story! xD **


	10. The Job

**The Job**

**-----------------------**

_People sometimes __betray friends or allies, lie to them, deceive them and all that so nothing happens to them… But have they done the correct thing?_

_----------------------------_

**I watched it carefully; it was like some kind dragon forming a circle and inside it a type of pentagon star or something.**

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Asked Alphonese. I quickly hid my hand and denied a little bit nervously.

"Hey, what's that you have in your palm?" Asked Edward who came behind me.

"Nothing." I answered clutching my palm and laughing stupidly.

"Ok, if you say so." He replied. I sighed in relief and he took my palm.

"Homunculus." He whispered. I loosed my palm from him and shouted,

"I told you it was nothing!"

"Ed… this is not good." Al said to Edward completely ignoring me.

"She seems so normal." Edward answered him.

"Could you tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"I know…" Al accepted Edward's answer, ignoring me again.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" I shouted annoyed. _CHAAA STOP IGNORING ME!_ My inner Sakura raged.

"What could we do? If the military knows about this…"Edward said without finishing his sentence.

"I don't know, Ed… I think no-one would suspect." Al replied.

"GUYS, WHAT'S WRONG?!" I asked completely annoyed. They didn't respond me; they wouldn't even dare to look at me. I asked it once and once again, with a louder and more annoyed tone. Edward seemed to stop walking and looked at me angry. I stopped too and he suddenly shouted,

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN, GOT IT?! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" I wasn't human? Th-that's impossible! I looked down, sad. But I remembered myself as a shinobi, in Konoha. Could it be someone implanted me this memories? I looked at the grey sky, it was about to rain. It was as cloudy as my mind was. One drop fell to the floor. Was it from my eye or from the sky? Well, it didn't matter, I didn't want to know. I ran away from them, Al was about to run after me but Edward hold him back. I ran to an alley and sat near the wall. Without an umbrella, I was standing like a lonesome drowned rat. The sound of the rain was ringing and it was killing my existence.

Let it stop, stop it. I thought hoping the rain would stop soon or I was going to break down. I looked at a puddle formed by the rain and I saw Konoha in it, everyone was smiling me. Suddenly, I started crying until no more tears were left. Even so I was still all wet and cold. Did it meant what I had supposedly had lived for was a lie?

"Umm… you seem so depressed." Laughed a man near me, I didn't even looked at him.

"Go away." I hushed him with my hand. He took my arm and looked at my mark.

"A homunculus, huh?" He asked. I didn't answer him. Then, that person who seemed to be Envy pushed me back; I struggled trying to hit him. He opened my mouth and gave me some red crystals.

"Eat them." He ordered me. I started eating them, they tasted wonderfully, it was like a rainbow on my tongue every crystal was different.

"I have more if you want." He said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They're human lives." He whispered. Immediately after that answer I looked at him, scared. I quickly spat it.

"H-human lives?" I asked my eyes full of tears.

"If you can eat this, it means you're really a homunculus." He replied me. I quickly stood up and tried to runaway but he got my arm.

"You're coming with me." He said. I tried to loose my arm from him, tried him to release me.

"It appears you're the weakest homunculus." He added. I looked at him frustrated, I wasn't weak. I charged my fist with chakra and hit his face making him fly to the end of the alley, releasing me. I quickly ran away and a boy with long greenish hair and purple eyes stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me. He touched the wall and his arm transformed into a brick arm.

"Not with you, obviously!" I screamed while I destroyed his brick arm.

"You!" He shouted running after me.

"KYAAAAA!" I yelled while I ran away. Suddenly someone got me. It was an old man with black hair, a patch and a blue suit; he was another alchemist and hit me with something. It appeared no-one had seen anything or heard anything.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"It appears we meet again." Lust said.

"You…" I whispered.

"You're one of us now…" She informed me.

"I'M NOT A HOMUNCULUS!" I screamed.

"Calm down." Another woman ordered me. Her hair was brown and her eyes green.

"I exist. My name is Sakura-!" Envy didn't let me finish my sentence and said,

"You can have implanted fake memory."

"I'm telling you that-!"

"Urusai! (Shut up!)" The boy with long hair shouted. _CHAAA YOU BRAT! NO ONE SHUTS ME UP!_ Inner Sakura raged. After a week with these weird guys prisoner in a type of house-jail, I actually got along with them. But I missed Edward and Al and asked myself what they were doing.

"Sakura!" Envy shouted.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Today you can finally get out of this house…" He said. _SHANNARO! I'M FREE!! _Inner Sakura yelled inside my head.

"But… you would need to inform us about the situation of the Elric brothers." He added.

"Sure." I simply accepted.

"If you don't do what asked, one of the Elric brothers-" I didn't let Envy finish his sentence and said in a bored tone,

"I got it, I got it…" I was released from that prison with some lunatics that called themselves homunculus. It went such as planned; I would be full of dirt and badly hair brushed. I looked at the posts there was a picture of me and on top "LOST". At the corner of the paper it said to contact the Elric brothers. Isn't that sweet? They were worried about me such as I was worried about them.

"HEY THAT'S THE GIRL THEY OFFER TO GIVE A LOT OF MONEY FOR!!!" A man shouted pointing towards me. Suddenly I was running away from some people who wanted the reward from Edward and Al. At the end I ended up in the State Military.

"Sakura?" Asked a familiar voice next to me. I turned around and saw…

"EDWARD, AL-KUN!!!" I shouted in excitement while I hugged them.

"I've missed you two so much." I whispered.

"Where have you been? We were looking for you everywhere." Edward said.

"I-I-I don't know… I suddenly woke up in a room with a woman and people I didn't know and they said I looked like someone from their town and took me to them for a week but I escaped from their house and… and… and… and… and went to a train station and there… mmm…. They wouldn't let me pass because I had no money so… mmm… I walked from there to here." I lied.

"Sakura-chan I had missed you so much!" Al cried.

"I missed you too!" I truthfully cried. Tears came out of my eyes. We hanged out all day… It was so much fun! And then, they rang me. Pride should have told them were I was staying.

"Moshimoshi? (Hello?)" I asked.

"Hey, this is me…" Envy said.

"Excuse me, who's this me?" I asked.

"C'mon you know, Envy…" He replied.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed.

"Stop trying to be funny, now tell me has something happened?" He asked.

"Well, we had this friendly hugged and everyone missed me and we hang out all day." I answered.

"Look, I know you hanged out but… did Edward or Al suspect something?" He interrogated.

"Of course not, you silly billy." I replied in a bored tone.

"Fine, call me if something happens, you know where we are." He said.

"I know, I know. Oh, and tell the rest I'm fine, ok?" I asked.

"Ok, ok." He replied in a boring tone.

"Bye, sweetie." I laughed. It's not as Envy and I were dating it's just I made fun of him.

"Bye-bye Mrs. I'm-so-funny." He answered.

"Whatever." I laughed then I ended the call.

"Who was that?" Edward asked. "He seemed to have known the location of this place." He added.

"Well… mmm…" I said trying to think of an answer. "I didn't tell you the whole truth there. I actually, was friends with this boy while I was there and well, we became a couple. Then, I escaped and he seemed to have following my track and called the number written in the post." I lied.

"Boyfriend?" Al gasped.

"Hai!" I answered smiling.

"Tsk, who cares if she has a BOYFRIEND?! SHE'S JUST AN ANNOYING GIRL!" Edward shouted as he went away, annoyed. I went after him.

"Chotto matte kudasai (please wait a moment)!" I shouted. But he continued to walk and walk. At the end we ended up in a forest, near a river in the forest.

"Edward!" I shouted exhausted. He sat down near the river and I sat next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He didn't look at me but he seemed frustrated and shouted,

"WHILE YOU WHERE OUT THERE FLIRTING WITH SOME RANDOM GUY. WE, AL AND I WHERE HERE, LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE, HIRING A PAINTER SO HE COULD MAKE AN IDENTICAL PAINTING OF YOU! WE WAITED YOU IN THE STATE MILITARY, LOOKING OUT THE FENCE, HOPING YOU WOULD COME HERE!" I looked at him sadly and as I hugged him I whispered,

"Gomenasai (sorry)… I didn't want to make you worry." Tears busted out of my eyes and I hugged him harder, I was crying for 2 reasons: first, I was still part from homunculus and I was lying to them & second, I was really worried about them and I was happy they were worried about me too. He sighed,

"You're still a crybaby…"

"Hey!" I laughed while I gave him a slight punch in his shoulder and wiped my tears. I couldn't see any stars because of the lights in the city. But I could see the beautiful moon.

"Edward… I've always been curious… How did you make those injuries?" I asked looking at his artificial limbs.

"My brother and I tried to revive my mother. He lost his body and I lost my arm and leg." He answered.

"Oh…" I said. He was looking at the sky, may be thinking about Winry and then, I remembered something.

"Edward… I'm curious about something. What did you tell to Winry after she kissed you?" I asked.

"What do you… You mean, you saw us? Kissing? Well, she told me she loved me and I whispered her I was sorry but I _love _another girl." He replied me. "What about you? You're hugging me now even though you have a boyfriend…" He added.

"Yeah, well, he's not my boyfriend-boyfriend we're just friends who give nicknames to each other. I mean, he confessed his love to me but I'm not that interested in him." I lied once again.

"So… he's not you're boyfriend?" He asked.

"I've just told you, no. He's not my boyfriend." I exclaimed. Suddenly Edward got me by my head and gently kissed my lips.

"Ed…kun…?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's up with me… I just… was impulse on doing that. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't worry, Ed-kun." I said while I kissed his cheek. "We'll always be friends." I added and helped him stand up. Later, we came back to the room. Al seemed to have been waiting for us because he shouted,

"You're here!" He was happy to see us here, apparently.

"Ed-kun! You still have my plushy!" I shouted while I hugged the plushy.

"Sakura-chan… can I talk to you for a second…" Al whispered.

"Sure." I answered him. We walked outside in the State Military's garden.

"So what do you want to tell me?" I asked looking at the sky.

"Ed, even though he doesn't look like it was worried about you the first day… He couldn't stop thinking of you, thinking what was happening to you… He refused to take us with you because all the people who get near us die… He couldn't sleep when you went missing, he thought it was all the time his fault… Such as I did." He said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"You're our friend, Sakura and we don't want to lose you. Neither Ed or I want to…" Al whispered.

"Al…kun…" I whispered. He got his metal head and kissed my lips. Suddenly I heard a window shutting and looked up. "Al-kun we should better go to our rooms." I added a little bit amused.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. Days came by and we were all still friends until…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**-****When Ed kissed Sakura he said he had an 'impulse', but do you believe that crappy excuse? Why do you think it is? **

**-Why did Sakura let Ed and Al kiss her with just saying their names and adding a -kun suffix at the end? **

**-Who saw Al & Sakura kissing?**

**-Why does it say at the end of the chapter '**_**we were still friends until…**_**' what happens to them? **

*****WHY IS SAKURA A HOMUNCULUS?! WHEN DID IT HAPPEN?! HOW DID IT HAPPEN?!*****

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE! SHANNARO! **


	11. End?

**The End…?**

**--------------------------------**

_Words will not be able to ever express how sorry I am for this, and I have profound regret and sorrow for the multitude of mistakes and harm I have caused._

-Sakura Haruno

(It's actually a 'Sorry Quote' but you'll understand why if you read the story!!)

**----------------****----------------**

**Days came by and we were all still friends until…**"Yes, everything is going just as planned." I whispered while talking with Envy in the phone.

"So now you just ijrgjightgheireqoejrgtnhjnt!"

"I can't hear you, Envy! Tell Wrath to shut the-!" I shouted but Ed had listened to me all the time.

"Envy? Wrath? Such as planned?" Ed asked himself.

"It's not what it seems to be Ed… I can explain it." I said trying to calm him down.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES! YOU'VE JUST PLAYED AROUND WITH AL AND ME THINKING OF US LIKE TOYS!" He shouted while he went away.

"Ed! I can explain, I-!" I was about to finish my sentence when Al whispered with such a depressed tone,

"I thought you were our friends…"

"Al, Ed… LISTEN TO ME!" I tried saying but they wouldn't hear me, hear my explanation. They left me alone, in the room. I wanted to cry but I stayed there. I didn't thought on following them. Later, Envy came to take me away, I was full of tears when he came.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me while he came near me.

"They know it… Envy. They know I was working for you guys." I cried while I hugged him.

"Sakura, it's ok. We'll kill them later. Did they hurt you or something?" He asked me worried. I loosed myself and answered him,

"No." I wiped my tears out.

"Oh, so romantic!" Wrath laughed.

"Shut up!" I shouted while I punched him.

"Jeez, that's what I call bad temper." Envy whispered.

"Shut up you too!" I ordered him while I punched him too. Later we went into our hide out.

"So what do we do now?" Sloth asked in a bored tone.

"We'll kill them for sure." I answered. How dare them leaving me like that! They would pay for that!

"That's my girl!" Envy shouted.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I mean, you know… Pft, c'mon, you know…" He tried saying. Wrath put his arm around me and threatened,

"Don't even try to touch her! She's mine!" I blushed slightly but then punched him.

"Idiots." I whispered while I went to talk to Lust.

"You seem popular around here." She said.

"Yeah, I guess so. So like anyone?" I asked.

"No, but this man is always coming to my mind." She whispered.

"May be that's the person you're 'you human' only loved." I guessed.

"May be…" She whispered.

"Lust, Lust! I'm hungry, Lust!" Glottuny cried.

"My, my... you need to need to stay fit..." Lust answered.

"Mama!" Glottuny cried again. I went away, and looked out the window.

"Today is a clear day, right?" Envy asked. He was near me, looking at the sky too.

"Yeah, today is a beautiful day." I sighed.

"Why are you so upset? You're normally really hyper." Wrath said entering in the conversation.

"No-one called you, pest!" Envy shouted.

"No-one has called you either!" Wrath answered.

"I and Sakura-!" I cut off Envy.

"Sakura and I…" I sighed.

"Fine, Sakura and I were having a lovely conversation when you bugged in!" He screamed.

"Wanna fight?" Wrath asked getting ready.

"WRATH, BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Sloth shouted coming and pulling Wraths to somewhere else.

"No, I want to stay! I want to stay! I want to stay!" Wrath cried.

"Bad luck, kid!" Envy laughed as Wrath was pulled away by Sloth. I stared depressed through the window by the fact I remembered what they told me just now.

"Sakura?" Envy asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Uh… you're pretty." He answered.

"Thanks a lot." I replied. "You're cute." I added. I felt bored about looking out the window so I decided to draw my Sasuke-kun… the only man I felt feelings for. Gomenasai, Ed-kun. I started drawing with black chalk but at the end I just could get Sasuke-kun like a chibi. Someone took that paper from me. It was Lust.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"Ummm… I just imagined it." I lied. Envy took it away from Lust's hands and transformed into Sasuke-kun. I quickly got near him… I knew it was Envy but… he looked so much like him.

"Sasuke-kun…" I whispered while I got nearer him until I hugged his neck. Sasuke-kun slightly blushed. I released from him and shouted while I punched him,

"COME BACK HOME! CHAAA!!" Wrath seemed to be present.

"That's what you get when you transform into other people Envy!" He laughed.

"Hai, hai…" Sloth said, talking on the phone. "We have found the Elric brothers, apparently they're fighting against Scar you're mission is to stop him from killing them." She ordered us.

"I will go." I offered.

"Me too!" Envy offered too.

"Me three!" Wrath shouted. Those two looked fiercely into their eyes. Sloth told us where they were and when we arrived there, Scar was holding Ed's head. Al had no arms or legs. An image came to my mind which was… Edward dead. Then, I started to remember the times Al and Ed spent together; I regretted what I said about wanting to kill him. I didn't really want to, after all, I guess I was wrong I really- Suddenly I heard Scar praying and pushed Edward aside placing myself instead. I smiled at the boys while tears came down my cheeks and begged,

"Please be as happy as you were with me with someone else again."

"SAKURA!" Ed, Al, Wrath and Envy shouted in unison. And my last word before Scar killing me was,

"I'm sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**-Do Envy and Wrath like Sakura or are they just playing with her?**

**-Would Ed and Al ever forgive her?**

**-Where would Sakura end up?**

**The End…?**


	12. Flowers for Sakura

**Flowers for Sakura**

------------------------

_Life is so ironic to understand fully, it takes sadness to know what happiness is, noise to distinguish silent and a broken heart to find true love._

-Life Quote

-----------------------------------

~Ed's POV~

"**I'm sorry."** Were her last words. A red light flew down Scar's arm rushing down to Sakura's head. She fell to the floor blood running down her face. Scar looked at us and ran away. Envy and Wrath went behind him. I was petrified. I was looking at Sakura, she was looking at me with a smile on her face…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan…!!!" Al cried as he crawled up to Sakura. He came up to Sakura and started to cry her name once and once again. She suddenly closed her eyes and a tear flew her cheek.

"She's alive!" I shouted as I ran into Sakura. She looked at me once again, she was smiling she slowly took off her hair band and gave it to me.

"Sakura?" I asked. She put her arm around Al and pressed her eyes together still with a smile on her face, tears came down her cheeks. Were they from joy or sadness? All of a sudden she started to become sparkles.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!! No, please stay with us!! Sakura-chan!" Al cried as he tried to stop her destiny. I laid my arm on Al's shoulder as she slowly faded away.

"Sakura-chan…" Al cried with a sad tone.

"All she wanted was us to be happy, Al." I said with a smile. He quickly reacted, impressed and moved away from me as he shouted,

"Shut up you was the one who killed her!" I pressed hard the hair band with the scribble on it and transmuted all Al's broken metal pieces making it part of Al again.

"Let's go." I said after I finished making Al's arms and legs. He followed me without saying a word. I know what he thought… bad things about me surely.

"We can do a funeral for her if you want." I suggested.

"With what corps?" He asked. I sighed and told him,

"Not all funerals need to have a corps inside the coffin… it can be a memorial funeral with some pictures of her."

"But we don't have any picture of her…" Al sighed.

"We do… remember how we did the poster of 'LOST'?" I asked.

"Yeah… I remember now…" Al said not looking at me; he seemed angry and sad at the same time. I sighed and he whispered to me,

"Do you think Sakura would like if we made her a funeral?"

"Of course she will!" I shouted with a smile.

"But… no-one knew that well Sakura except… Winry, Pinako, us and… the homunculus." Al replied.

"Then, we'll just assist us two and that's it. It doesn't matter if it costs lots of money; it's the intention that counts." I said.

"You're right." Al sighed. We walked up to the state military and suddenly Al murmured to me,

"Ed…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is it normal that even though I only knew a little bit about her… I miss her?" He asked.

"It is… but only if that person meant something really important to you." I responded.

"She did." He said and we entered the gates. I went to our room and I washed my face and saw Sakura's reflection on the mirror she was smiling at me. I quickly turned around. No-one was behind me… was I being paranoid?

"Al?" I asked.

"Yes?" Someone with a familiar voice, not Al's, asked me. That person was behind me. I turned around but I didn't saw anyone. I heard a girls' giggle.

"Who is it?" I asked looking everywhere.

"Don't you remember me?" I heard the same voice again.

"Sakura…?" I asked. All of a sudden, I heard Sakura crying. But she wasn't on this room. I opened the bath's door and in a corner, I saw her laid down the floor without showing me her face. I saw her pink hair. She was still crying. I came near her and touched her shoulder as I asked,

"Sakura are you ok?" She turned around her face which was as bloody as the way I had saw her when she was dying. Her head twisted and she shouted,

"HOW CAN I BE OK IF YOU KILLED ME?!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I screamed.

"Ed?" Al asked. I suddenly opened my eyes, I was sweating.

"Sakura… where is she? Where is Sakura?" I asked.

"Don't you remember Ed…?" Al asked me.

"I need to… I need to tell her sorry." I said standing up. Al held my arm and asked me,

"Why do you want to tell her sorry for?"

"Because I killed her, I didn't want to…" I said.

"Ed, you didn't kill her." Al replied.

"But you said-" Al interrupted me,

"I know I said it… I just didn't want to know she had sacrificed for protecting us. I was angry and sad… Ed, you didn't kill her, Scar did. Sakura made a decision… and we need to respect it. She sacrificed herself so you could life, she would have done it for us… She really loved us Ed, you just didn't realized it until she died but I did."

"Well, that nightmare freaked me out." I confessed.

"I know… you should have seen how you acted a second ago." Al replied.

"I really loved her Al, I really did." I repeated.

"I know it, I did too." He confessed.

The day of the funeral came. Nobody was there except Al and me. We were wearing black clothes, I was clutching her headband.

"ED I MISS HER!" Al suddenly shouted. "I really do… she's the only girl I wanted to stay with her no matter what happened. GOMENASAI SAKURA! GOMENASAI, I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU JUST LOOK! GOMENAS-!" I interrupted Al's cry with a slap.

"Nii-san…" He whispered.

"Behave yourself." I told him off.

"So it's true! You never liked her! You never did!" He screamed with a sad tone.

"You idiot…" I whispered. "At first I thought I liked her but… when she died… I realized I love her, isn't it ironic?" I added as I noticed tears came down my cheeks. I started crying harder and hugged Sakura's tomb, in her photo she seemed so happy, so innocent... That reminded me the time she was dyeing and at the same time smiling… All of a sudden Al mumbled,

"Homunculus." I quickly wiped my tears and turned around facing Envy and Wrath. They were both in black suits; they both were holding a flower. Wrath was looking sadly at the flower.

"We didn't come here to fight, Edward." Envy said. "But if you want one, it'll be a pleasure to kick your butt for killing Sakura!" He shouted.

"Envy, stop it." Wrath said seriously. For once he was talking like an adult not like a spoilt kid.

"I…haven't… killed… SAKURA!!!" I screamed as I noticed tears in my eyes again. I quickly wiped them out. Wrath walked passed Al and me with the flower on his hand without doing any sudden moves or saying: _I'm going to kill you all! _Maybe Envy was right, may be… they really wanted to visit Sakura's tomb. I was going to ask them how did they knew about Sakura's funeral but Al stopped me in middle of the sentence and shook his head. Wrath placed the blue rose in Sakura's tomb and covered his face while he cried.

"You know…" Envy started saying. He was right next to us; he didn't attack us while he could. Al and I looked at him and he said looking up the grey sky, "I have murdered, created epidemics, illnesses and I have never regret or felt sad for someone dying but… when she died… I felt as the whole world crashing over my head. I don't understand, I hardly knew her but… she changed my life." His voice seemed to have cracked at the end and it started to rain. He looked at the rain; it seemed as if he was crying.

"Sakura…chan…" I heard from Wrath.

"I don't know what she regretted if she made us all happy." I said.

"She's surely in a better place now." Al said with a happy tone. Suddenly, the grey clouds disappeared and we saw the sun arise.

"I wish Sakura wouldn't have ever died." Wrath wished.

"Don't think you're the only one." I said smiling at him. I showed him the hair band Sakura gave me before disappearing.

"See this?" I asked him. Wrath nodded and I added, "This was Sakura's. May be she tried to tell us something before she died."

"What if… the place she lived in was actually true? What if there weren't any files because… KONOHA IS A PLACE VERY FARAWAY FROM HERE?!" Al shouted.

"Maybe… but why should we go there?" I asked.

"Maybe Sakura wanted us to show us something in that Konoha place."Envy suggested.

"Maybe she remembered how she came here… and wanted us to discover the truth…" Wrath said.

"But all of this are just suggestions we don't have solid proofs about it." I sighed.

"Who cares about proofs?" Envy laughed. "I would find the mystery the: 'Sakura Case' hides!" He added with a smirk.

"Me too!" Wrath enthusiastically shouted. Envy placed his flower into Sakura's tomb and whispered with an innocent smile,

"I really hope you're in a better place now…" They later started leaving and Envy said,

"Remember we have never met today."

"Sure." I replied. "Hey, about Scar… what did you do with him?" I asked them.

"He escaped." Wrath said with a sad smile and waved Al and me goodbye.

"At least we have some good memories about her." Al said with a happy tone.

"We still have her plushy and her hair band." I replied him.

"You're right." Al smiled. I smiled him back. When we came to the State Military everybody asked us where we had been we told them the truth, I mean, we told them we had been in a friends' funeral. Al and I stayed in our rooms. It was midday, the sky was orange and I could hear a bird singing.

"Ed… what if… we revived her?" Al asked suddenly.

"Didn't you learn the lesson, Al?" I replied.

"I know… but…" Al didn't continue on. He started crying but with no tears… (He's an armor, duh).

"Al, calm down." I told him.

"I just can't…" Al replied as I saw him clutching Sakura's plush.

"So you had it all this time…" I whispered.

"Yeah… it reminds me of Sakura and when I look at it it's like if Sakura came to life." He responded with a smile.

"You only live once, but if you work it right, once is enough." I sighed as I watched the sky.

----------------------------------------------------

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE: ****RESURRECTION!!**


	13. Resurrection

**Resurrection **

**----------------------------**

_Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes…just be an illusion._

-Love Quote

-----------------------

"**I'm sorry."**** (See chapter End?).**

Everything turned white, where was I? In heaven? I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone in Konoha around me. Sasuke-kun was kissing my hand.

"Sasuke-kun…?" I asked.

"Sakura…" He emotionless said while hugging me.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked. I didn't remember what had happened to me and now I was in the hospital wanting to read an alchemist book.

"It's been 3 months you were in comma." Sasuke explained while he hugged me. I don't know why but I looked at my palm, there was nothing in it.

"Sasuke-kun… you're finally home." I smiled. I don't know why but I slightly didn't felt the same years ago, and I didn't know why. I felt something was missing in my heart, some important people I can't remember now, people who has teach me how to survive. I felt so empty. After I got out of the hospital, Sasuke offered himself to take care of me and like that's how it started our new relationship later on we became a couple and one day something strange happened I was nearby a fountain and Sasuke came along but I saw someone's else reflection in the water… It was a boys' reflection. His eyes and hair were golden. His hair was long and was in a braid. He was wearing a red coat and inside a black suit.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly Sasuke's reflection came back.

"Nothing." I answered. He kissed my cheek and suggested,

"You should rest."

"I know I should but I don't want to…" I answered him back.

Another weird stuff that happened was that 3 years later (I'm now 18), I had a weird dream. Sasuke was there, his hair was long and it was in a ponytail.

"S-sakura-chan!" He stammered.

"Hey." I said. Suddenly he hugged me.

"Sakura-chan, I've missed you so much!" He cried. I hugged him back, emotionless. He seemed different…

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" He shouted.

"But… I'm in Konoha…" I answered him.

"We're going there, Sakura-chan, just wait for us!" He replied and added, "You see… at the end the files existed! The nurse was wrong, completely wrong! And it has taken me 3 years to find you…"

"I don't understand why you're like this…" I said.

"Because I'm happy I'm finally with you, together again, like the old times…" He whispered. I suddenly smiled for the first time in 3 years.

"Like the old times…" I repeated. And then some random images came to me. There was this boy with green hair and an armor and lots of images. I kissed this Sasuke and he kissed me back (just gentle kiss), I don't know but Sasuke was different from the same Sasuke. I just noticed it, I felt my heart filling up again.

"I need to go now…" He replied.

"Sure go ahead…" I whispered while I hugged him. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. It's like if he had never existed. I quickly woke up. I felt happy. So I went to visit Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you there?" I asked.

"Uh-uh." He answered. My heart became empty again, and cold as a stone.

"I just came to visit." I whispered. "I brought cookies with me and-" Sasuke took the cookies and said,

"I like them the way you cook them."

"Thanks…" I said emotionless trying to smile but I just couldn't.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked opening the door. I entered in and sat in a chair near the kitchen table. He offered me some drinks but I didn't want.

"You know… yesterday I dreamt about you…" I suddenly said. "You were different." I added.

"Is that a good or bad?" He asked.

"Good." I replied.

"Oh…" He answered and then, nobody said anything. We were silent until Naruto came up and rang the door.

"I'll open the door." I offered. I opened the door and Naruto popped in.

"Yo! Sasuke and… Sakura." He said. "Sorry to interrupt." He added.

"You haven't interrupted anything; I was just about to go home." I answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

~Sasuke's POV~

"You haven't interrupted anything; I was just about to go home." Sakura answered not even looking back. I didn't know what the heck was wrong with her lately but she didn't laugh or smile anymore. She just looked so depressed anyone except me wanted to stay near her. Ino, TenTen, Temari and even Hinata told me they didn't want to hang out with her anymore. I felt sorry for Sakura. She doesn't hang around lately but today she seemed slightly different. I don't think our relation would resist anymore. It'll be the best thing if I told her the truth once and for all… It was time to say good bye. But when could I tell it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Sakura's POV~

I was walking back to my home when I heard Ino and Hinata talking.

"Do you think we should invite Sakura to our party?" Ino asked giggling.

"Ummm… I don't want to be mean but… I don't know, she's not her anymore, it's like she was a walking person with no soul…" Hinata whispered.

"Conclusion: DEAD BORING. So she's not going to the party." Ino concluded. I went past them looking at them. I guess, they figured out I had heard nearly all the conversation about me. Anyway, I didn't want to go to a stupid party… right? Ugh. Of course I didn't! But it seemed so annoying everyone in Konoha was talking about it. I quickly ran into my room and threw myself to the bed and looked at the ceiling asking myself,

"Sakura Haruno, why did you changed?" May be that was a phase I needed to pass through… but my heart felt so… empty… like missing something, still. Something I had gained in the dream… Then, I started reading my alchemist book (I don't know why I had suddenly an obsession with alchemy) trying to forget about the dream and what Ino and Hinata were talking about. I had all this time these weird dreams about Sasuke with that hairstyle. He was talking me as if he hasn't seen me in years; he seemed so worried about me, so not Sasuke. The day of the party came and even though I wasn't invited I entered. There were people dancing, singing, drinking, and a few fights. And there I saw him, Sasuke. He was dancing with Ino. He was really close to her.

"Yo, Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in front of me obscuring my view to Ino and Sasuke.

"I guess… I just wanted to have some fun in a while." I responded. Little did I know that that party would break my stone heart in pieces.

"That's great." He replied and then he went to dance with Hinata. I looked at Naruto, he was so happy, so cheery. Hinata was shyly waving at him and then, I saw it: Ino and Sasuke kissing passionately.

"Sasuke…?" I whispered. Tears running down my cheeks, my eyes became sore. Sasuke separated from Ino to breath a string of saliva came out of their mouth. He suddenly turned around and saw me. Ino was as close as him as she could. Sasuke quickly released her and walked towards me. I ran off. I didn't want to see his face anymore, why did he do that for? My heart hurt me a lot; it seemed as if it was going to pop out of my chest. I stopped running, Sasuke came behind me. The tears were still flowing down my cheek. Sasuke reached for me, his eyes black ink and I asked him looking at him,

"Sasuke… why?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

~Sasuke's POV~

"Sasuke… why?" She asked me full of tears. I came and hugged her and whispered,

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake." She was beautiful. Her green eyes, her pink hair...~

"I-I… I don't know… if I should accept your apology." She said. I wiped her tears with my fingers. I had mixed feelings… I wanted to break up with her but at the same time I didn't. She looked down into my eyes and I kissed her. Later I hugged her and whispered,

"It was a mistake; I promise I won't break your heart anymore."

----------------------------------------------------------

~Sakura's POV~

He told me it was a mistake; he promised me he wouldn't break my heart anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**~LostxxxButterfly~ **

**-Why can't she remember the time she was in Amestris? Was it a dream? If not, how can she be in two places at the same time?**

**-Why does Sasuke appear with a ponytail in all Sakura's dreams if we already know he's hair is spiky?**

**-Why does suddenly Sasuke want to be Sakura's bf if he thought their relationship wouldn't resist anymore? Doesn't he have Ino already?**

**-Would Sakura give him another chance?**

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE!!!**


	14. Dreams come true

**Dreams come true!**

-------------------------------------------------------

_Once you choose hope, anything's possible. _

-Christopher Reeve

----------------------------------------------------------

--Sakura's POV—

**He told me it was a mistake; he promised me he wouldn't break my heart anymore. **But I didn't know if I should give him a second chance until he whispered me,

"Sakura… I love you." He had never told me that. I hugged him back and whispered to him,

"I love you too." He released from me and pulled my arm.

"Come to my house I want to show you something." He said coldly. I followed him and when we reached his house I asked,

"What's what you want to show me?" I asked.

"I made this for you. Hope you like it." He said handing me a plush. It was badly done, it was a pink rabbit with button eyes and in its right ear it said: SasuxSaku. It reminded me of something, my heart suddenly filled up again and I smiled while I thanked him. He madly blushed. I smiled at him,

"What is it?"

"I didn't remember how your smile…was, it's beautiful." He flushed. I gave him a hug as I kissed his cheek.

"Well, I need to go home, now." I seriously informed him. Yeah, I had a home of myself no more Daddy or Mommy to depend on.

"You can stay in my bedroom." He blushed. "I mean I can sleep in the sofa and you in the bedroom." He added.

"Can I lock the bedroom?" I suddenly said.

"No, sorry, the lock broke." He whispered. Why did I say that? It's not as if Sasuke would end up there… hugging me… Some random pictures came into my head.

"What about my pajamas?" I asked.

"You can use some of my clothes." He answered.

"I don't think it would be a great ide-" Sasuke quickly interrupted me as he said grabbing my arm,

"Please, I don't want to be alone in this house." I sighed with a fake smile,

"I'm sorry."

"At least stay a little bit more time with me..." He begged.

"Fine, if you say so..." I sighed.

"You look pretty." He said.

"Thanks." I replied with a fake smile. I kind of felt ridiculous. He put his arm around me and hugged me. We stared at the T.V even though it wasn't even on. We just wanted silence. Suddenly that silence was broken by Sasuke who yawned and suddenly my stomach roared.

"Do you want some of the cookies you made for me?" He asked.

"Ok." I said flakily smiling. He handed me the cookies, they were untouched.

"Don't you like chocolate?" I asked.

"No…" He coldly responded. My heart suddenly was empty again and I ate all the cookies, they were extremely good.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't try them, ok?" He suddenly said. I left the plate without cookies, walked up to the front door and opened it, facing outside and said while I went outside with the plush in my hand,

"It's not your fault you don't like it." I looked at deformed rabbit and hugged it, I don't know why but it gave me memories.

Morning came, a new day started and I opened my eyes, today I had dreamt about that second Sasuke which made me smile. I woke up and brushed my hair and got ready. I went to Sasuke's house, I had seem to accidentally had taken his keys and I was there to gave them to him. I prepared some coffee and cornflakes since I hadn't had breakfast and Sasuke was still sleeping. Sasuke woke up.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)!" I said while I placed the cup of coffee on the table.

"Ohayo… (Morning)" He yawned and grabbed the coffee which I actually put it for ME and drank it.

"This coffee is sore!" He yelled while he added sugar and milk to it.

"I know… I put it that way especially for me." I replied.

"Ohh… Here." He said while he handed it to me.

"No thanks." I refused. "Anyways, I need to get going to Tsunade's office and here, your keys." I added as I handed him his keys. He kissed my cheek while he had the cup of coffee in his hand and whispered,

"Good luck at work, oh, and you didn't take them accidentally, I actually placed them on your bag so you could come to my house whenever you want." I quickly went away and started with work with the patients straight away remembering what Sasuke 2 told me,

"_I'll be there tomorrow. Wait for me."_

_SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAY-DREAMING OF AN IMAGINARY SASUKE???!!! _Inner Sakura raged and instantly ordered me to work. I quickly started to work and finished earlier than the hour corresponded. I walked to the entry of Konoha and waited in the main door. The ninja who was responsible for letting people enter or not was there and asked me why was I there. I replied,

"I'm waiting." He offered me a sit near them and I accepted waiting for this mysterious Sasuke 2 to come. _C'MON SAKURA HE DOESN'T EXIST!_ Inner Sakura raged. I waited all night watching people enter and leave and at 11 o'clock I decided to go home and when I was opening the door of my house someone wrapped up his arms in my waist.

"Hey, Sakura where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked who was hugging me.

"I'm going home, of course." I answered opening the door.

"But I'll be lonely without you." He replied.

"Yeah, bad luck." I informed him.

"How about if you come to my house tomorrow?" He asked.

"Ugh. Fine." I said and he handed me his keys. He suddenly entered into my house. I prepared some instant ramens since it seems he wouldn't go and we ate them.

"So where were you?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Well… I was in Konoha's entry." I said.

"Why?" He interrogated.

"Because I was waiting for someone, someone I hadn't seen in years…" I whispered.

"Was it a friend?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Of course, what else, then?" I replied.

"I don't know…" He said moving nearer me. He looked at me and gently kissed me.

"I think you should go." I rapidly replied as I hurried him to the door. I didn't want to talk… I dreamt about Sasuke 2 again…

"Where are you? I waited for you…" I replied.

"Gomenasai… It seems we had a little problem and we'll come today, at night…" He apologized smiling at me.

"Tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, tonight." He smiled. "Want to dance?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I feel like it, so want to or not?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I smiled. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. We were in a great beautiful hall. I had a wonderful white dress on, some earrings and my "long" hair was hold in a ponytail. I also had a tiara and make up on. He had a tuxedo on but still that ponytail. There were musicians which were Naruto and company. Everybody was looking at us. I smiled at him; I really didn't know how to dance but just went along with Sasuke 2. The music stopped and we were in the same clothes as before. I was in my new Haruno suit. We were under a sakura tree.

"I need to go now… it seemed we have arrived somewhere." He replied. He quickly got my waist and kissed me. "Sayonara…" He whispered.

"WAIT!" I shouted but he suddenly disappeared and left behind some sparkles. I got the sparkles and tears came out of my eyes. When I woke up I didn't remember what I had dreamt after that dance with Sasuke 2. I woke up and prepared myself. I went to Sasuke's house and there he was taking his shirt off.

"KYYYYYAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted while I hid my face behind the sofa's cushion.

"This is my house and I do whatever with it." He replied.

"T-that's no excuse! You should do that in the bathroom!" I answered.

"Ok, I'm done. You can look now." He said. I suddenly looked and there was Sasuke. He was so near me I could feel his breath in my face. He kissed me and to the kitchen.

"Oi, SASUKE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" I warned him but he didn't listen to me. I peeped into the kitchen. There was one coffee in the table and Sasuke was drinking another one.

"Arigato (Thank you)." I thanked him as I started drinking my coffee. Sasuke offered me to take me there, I told him it was fine but he insisted so at the end we went to my job walking, holding hands. When I ended in the hospital, I went as usual to my own office.

"Don't you have work?" I asked him as I checked some office paper.

"They still haven't given me a mission." He replied looking around the room. The phone rang and I quickly got it.

"This is Konoha's hospital may we help you in something?" I presented.

"Sakura!" Shouted a familiar woman annoyed.

"Excuse, who's this?" I asked.

"It's me… Tsunade! I have some important people asking for you, please come to my office. NOW!!!" She shouted and hung up.

**-------------------------**

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**-Why is Sasuke suddenly obsessed with Sakura?**

**-Why did Sakura felt so happy when Sasuke gave her that deformed plush?**

**-Who are the important people Tsunade is talking about? What do they want of her?**

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE!!!**


	15. We meet again

**We meet again**

**-------------------------------------**

_**Your mind sometimes needs to forget what it has seen so the person could go on with their lives.**_

**---------------------------------------**

"**It's me… Tsunade! I have some national alchemist asking for you, please come to my office. NOW!!!" She shouted and hung up.**

"Hey, Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Sorry, I think I'm a little bit deaf thanks to Tsunade's way of speaking…" I said. Sasuke and I went to Tsunade's office and there they were 2 boys but what seemed unreal was that… one of the boys' had the same clothes and hairstyle as Sasuke 2. The two of the boys came and running with their hands wide apart, I guess they wanted to hug me but Sasuke gave them a death glare and they went back to their places.

"Sakura, we've missed you so much!" The male with a brown ponytail smiled.

"We've been trying to find you all this 3 YEARS! THE NURSE WAS WRONG SAKURA (**see chapter 'Unexpected')**! THE FILES ACTUALLY EXIST BUT KONOHA IS SO FAR AWAY…! AND YOU'RE FINALLY HERE, ALIVE!" The blonde male with ponytail shouted.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked to them.

"What…? Sakura…? It's me Edward and that's my little brother Alphonese Elric." Edward presented himself.

"I'm sorry; those names are unfamiliar to me." I replied. Sasuke hugged me and kissed my head.

"Sakura… But-" I didn't let him finish and asked,

"How do you know my name?"

"We were best friends! 3 years ago, we met ourselves." He screamed.

"3 years ago? That's impossible…" Tsunade whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because 3 years ago she was hospitalized and stayed in comma for a long time…" Tsunade informed.

"No… I met her…" Edward kept saying.

"No, that's impossible." Tsunade contradicted him.

"Sakura-chan… are you sure you don't know us?" Alphonese asked grabbing my hand. Sasuke quickly punched his face making him fall to the floor. Edward stopped discussing with Tsunade and grabbed Sasuke's t-shirt and looked at him fiercely while he shouted,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Leave my girlfriend alone, she doesn't have anything to do with you two." Sasuke spat.

"I'M GOING TO-!" Alphonese interrupted him while he stood up and said with a smile,

"It's ok, nii-san it didn't hurt at all… May be we're just mistaken."

"We're not mistaken, but if they want us to leave we'll do it with pleasure." He roared looking at Sasuke's eyes.

"Yeah, that's right… Go away with you and your pest brother." Sasuke smirked. I pushed Sasuke. He didn't need to be so mean!

"Gomenasai, Ed-kun, Al-kun. Now I know where I remember you!" I lied.

"Really?" Everyone (even Al and Ed) asked at the same time turning their heads to me.

"Really." I replied with a fake smile on my face. "If you want, you can stay at my house." I offered. Why was I doing all this? I didn't even know how they were or anything like that! I think my heart asked me to take them with me… but… why?

"Sakura…" Ed whispered and Al jumped smiling,

"SURE, WE'LL GO THERE!" I slightly smiled.

"Well, then I'll show you around my house." I informed them. "Sayonara, Sasuke…" I added and he kissed my lips. Ed, Al and me went to my house.

"So this is my house… Hope you like it." I introduced them.

"Wow… it's so big!" Al gasped.

"Yeah it is…" Ed assured. "So where should Al and me sleep?" He asked.

"Umm… you can sleep in the living room. There's enough space for 2 people sleeping there." I informed him. I showed them all around my house and when we finished this little tour. They asked me,

"Do you really know us?"

"I'm not going to lie to you… I don't really know you… We've never met before." I said emotionless.

"You look so depressed…" Ed added.

"I know. I can't change it… it's who I am." I replied but Ed roared,

"NO, YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT! YOU WERE ALWAYS HAPPY, YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR US, YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO CHEERED US WHEN WE WERE DEPRESSED!"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." I responded cold hearted.

"Sakura-chan…" Al whispered and suddenly hugged me and kissed my lips. Images came to my head; my brain was remembering all the information. It seemed as if my head was going to explode sooner or later. I pulled my hair in agony and screamed. Later, I just fell to the floor unconscious. I opened my eyes wide. Al and Ed were looking at me, worried.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok… I just remember Al whispering my name and then lots of information came to my brain…" I replied.

"So you don't know what I did, right?" Al asked a little bit pleased.

"No… what did you do?" I interrogated him.

"Um, nothing." Al blushed.

"Al… you're finally a human…. I'm glad. And you Ed… you're finally taller than me." I whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH I'M FINALLY TALLER THAN YOU?!" Ed shouted annoyed.

"You've finally grown-up… a bit. I think." I replied. I looked at Al.

"I never knew you'll be that handsome as you're brother." I added. Ed and Al blushed. I smiled at them and hugged them as I cried,

"I'm glad you've finally found me… I'm sorry I forgot about 'us'…"

"I think you're mind just erased it." Al replied.

"May be. I still don't know how I arrived to Amestris..." I answered. I smiled at them and they smiled at me back… I looked at Al's cheek and saw something red, an injure. I put my cold hands around it and kissed its injury.

"I'm sorry my boyfriend punched you… he's sometimes overprotective with me." I confessed.

"Oh… it's alright… you didn't need to kiss it." Al blushed. Ed 'tsk' with his arms crossed and looked another way. I got his head and kissed his forehead.

"And what's that for? I didn't get injured." He replied.

"I know… you just seemed jealous." I smiled.

"I-I-I wasn't jealous!" He blushed.

"Wanna some ice-cream?" I asked them. Yes, it existed something else rather than the ramen shop… I was already tired with so much ramen.

"Hai!" Al and Ed replied in unison. I smiled happily at them… like the 'old times'.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oi… Al-kun… you've stained with ice-cream all your face, again…" I pointed out.

"Gomenasai… but this ice-cream is DELICIOUS!" He said eating some more ice-cream. I smiled at him while I got some tissue and cleaned up all the ice-cream all over his face (even a little bit in his hair, and don't ask me how it got there). I smiled at him and he sweetly looked at me. When I finished cleaning his face, I said to Ed,

"Here, throw it to the bin." And gave him the napkin I used to clean Al's face.

"Why me?" He asked.

"He's your brother right?" I asked him back.

"Right…" He mumbled, got the dirty napkin and murmured something unrecognizable while he stepped out the ice-cream shop annoyed. When he came back, he emotionless but I knew he was annoyed.

"Arigato." I smiled at him while I winked him. He turned around but I knew because he didn't want me to let me see him blushing. I giggled softly.

---------------------------------------------

--Sasuke's POV—

She was giggling at them not me… I've seen her giggle or even smile except in that occasion (remember the plushy I made her?). Her giggle was so sweet… it made me cheer up but I don't know why but I hated her to see her smile now… why? In the old times and now I've always loved her smiles and how she repeated my name with the suffix '-kun' at the end. Since they have come she hasn't stop smiling or giggling at them… she even cleaned up that boys' face with a napkin. Oh great… I think she just saw me.

-------------------------------------------------

--Sakura's POV—

I saw Sasuke. He was staring at me, watching every move I did. I waved him and made a sign so he'll come. He shook his head and walked away. I stood up and ran behind him.

"Sasuke… MATTE KUDASAI (PLEASE WAIT)!" I shouted. He turned around.

"Now what do you want, go and have fun with your friends." He ordered me in an annoyed voice.

"Is Sasuke jealous?" I asked smirking at him.

"Shut up." He ordered me annoyed.

"My, my… don't be so grumpy. You know you're the only one I really love." I whispered while I got his face and kissed his lips.

"I love you too…" He whispered me back.

"I know it. That's why I wouldn't do anything to hurt your heart." I said while I placed my hand in where his heart was.

"Are you still angry about-?" I interrupted him as I shushed him by placing my finger in his lips.

"I don't want to hear about it… it was a mistake." I whispered. "Now come and eat some ice-cream with us." I smiled at him while I pulled his arm.

"Mitte, mitte (Look, look)!" I shouted at the boys who were conversing about I dunno, guys' stuff. Everybody looked at me. I clapped my hands and placed them on some napkins in and made origami flowers.

"That's impossible…" Ed whispered. I smiled proud of myself by making my first alchemy.

"What's impossible, Ed-kun?" I asked.

"Homunculus can't use… alchemy, especially not alchemy without a transmutation circle." He replied.

-------------------------------------

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**-Wait… Ed and Al have ponytails… such as Sasuke 2 and they… came when Sasuke 2 had said so… Does this mean Sasuke 2 is one of those two? But which one? Or is it just fake and Sakura has imagined everything?**

**-How is it that she was in two places at the same time?**

**-How can Sakura realize alchemy without a transmutation circle while being a homunculus?**

***Something strange is going out there… O__o***

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	16. Friends or Boyfriend?

**Friends or Boyfriend?**

------------------------------

_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending._

-Maria Robinson

-------------------------------------

"**Homunculus can't use… alchemy, especially not alchemy without a transmutation circle." He replied.**

"Homunculus?" Sasuke asked.

"May be I'm special… I don't know…" I guessed. Ed looked at my hand.

"I knew it." He said.

"You knew what?" Sasuke, Al and me asked in unison.

"You're not a homunculus. Right now…" He answered.

"Can someone tell me what the heck a homunculus is?" He asked.

"It's… something…" I replied.

"You know what? I'm leaving, so you can go on talking about this homunculus or whatever it is and your little secrets." He shouted while he stood up. I pulled his arm.

"Don't go." I pleaded him. He 'tsked' and returned to his seat.

"But respond me, what's a homunculus?" He demanded. We told him what a homunculus was.

"No, my Sakura-chan is no homunculus, she's a human." Sasuke trembled while hugging me.

"Are you scared… if I wasn't a human?" I asked him.

"Don't even joke about those things!" He furiously shouted me and slapped me. He left the table, angry. Tears came filled my eyes.

"Sakura-chan… are you ok?" Al asked.

"It's ok… it didn't hurt." I lied. I quickly wiped my tears out and we decided to go home. I was still sad and tears filled my eyes, I needed to wipe them out every 10 seconds until I couldn't resist more and hugged them while I cried out loud.

"You haven't changed at all… you're still the same cry-baby I once knew." Ed sighed in a happy tone.

"Sakura-chan…" Al whispered and they hugged me back.

"Well… you have changed a little bit." Ed confessed. "Now you have long hair and…" He released from me and drooled, "You're breasts are BIG!" He giggled still drooling, thinking of something while he blushed.

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIII (PERVERTTTT)!!!" I shouted while I punched his face. I threw him 200 meters away from us.

"Let's go Al-kun." I said to Al, frustrated while we went back home. "At the end you haven't change a bit EDWARD ELRIC!" I added.

When I got home with Al, the phone rang desperately and I quickly got it. Wishing it was Sasuke. Unfortunately, it wasn't…

"Hello? Residence Haruno." I presented myself.

"I've heard you have some cute guys in your home." Ino said. I hang up annoyingly and later, the phone rang again.

"Hello? Residence Haruno." I repeated in an annoyed tone.

"Present me your-" I hang up again. Ino just wanted to call me to know about Ed and Al. Some seconds later the phone rang again.

"Hello? Residence Haruno." I repeated in a more annoyed tone, nearly frustrated.

"This is Ino Yamanaka. Could you please give me the cuties my number?" I hang up again this time really frustrated. The phone rang again I quickly got it and shouted frustrated,

"LOOK I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU, PIG!"

"That's fine with me." Sasuke replied.

"No, Sasuke, not you I meant-!" Sasuke had already hung up before I could say something. I stayed there looking at the phone. At the end Sasuke had called me and I told him pig thinking it was Ino. Some breeze came by with a leaf in it swirling in the air; I was as pale as a ghost.

"Sakura-chan… are you fine?" Al asked me.

"Do you think I'm ok?" I asked him. I don't exactly know how I looked like but Al whispered,

"You look scary…" I heard the door bell ring and came to myself being. I opened the door and, guess who was behind it? Exactly, who else but Ed?

"Oh, you finally came." I sighed.

"Don't start with this crap! You punched me at least 200 meters away!" He shouted.

"It's not my problem if you're a H-E-N-T-A-I (P-E-R-V-E-R-T)!" I answered and showed my tongue.

"Oh, that's really mature of you." He replied.

"Hmph." I said crossing my arms and looking another way. I looked at him with the corner of my eye. He seemed sad; I just couldn't control myself and automatically hugged him as I laughed,

"Don't be sad! You look better smiling!" Suddenly I saw Sasuke walking away, he was looking at me and I was looking at him, his eyes were ice cold. I pushed Ed away and ran into Sasuke. He stopped and asked me,

"What do you want now?"

"Oi, Sasuke! When you called me, I thought you were Ino and that's why I called you… you know… that."

"And why did you hug him?" He asked me.

"I dunno…" I replied.

"Yeah that's right, you don't know…" He laughed evilly.

"Sasuke, are you jealous?" I interrogated him.

"No, why should I be? Since my girlfriend hasn't ever laughed or even smiled at me, and when they come it's a different story." He spat. He looked disgusted at Al and Ed who were looking at us.

"Gomen… Sasuke… I promise I'll stay more time with you rather than Al-kun or-" Sasuke interrupted me,

"There you go again! Al-kun, Ed-kun! What about Sasuke, huh? Sasuke-teme or Sasuke-jealous or…! C'mon Sakura if you want to break up with me just do it now so those two would be happy and you'll go out with them."

"But, Sasuke-" He interrupted me again and roared,

"It's your decision. Choose me or them." He left and I came back home. I had my decision already made.

-----------------

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**I know it's a little bit shorter than what I normally do but I wanted to leave a cliff such as I do in all the rest and… Ed perv, LOL!**

Saku: I thought he had changed…

Ed: I HAVE!

Saku: But I guess he's just taller…

Ed: I HAVE CHANGED!

Al: Please stop guys…

Ed: AL TELL SAKURA I'VE CHANGED, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME!

Saku: *imitating Ed with funny tone* Al… tell Sakura I've changed… YEAH SURE!

Al: Guys… *sigh*

***They continue with the fight***

**xD**

**-What is Sakura's decision? **


	17. My Boys

**My Boys**

------------------------------------

_While we are free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose the consequences of our actions._

-Stephen R. Covey

----------------------------------

"Sakura-chan… what's wrong?" Ed asked me.

"Gomen… You need to leave my house today…" I whispered.

"Wh-?!" I didn't let Al finish his sentence and answered,

"Gomen… you can sleep in my friends' house. She's called Yamanaka Ino, I'll present her." I took them to Ino's house.

"Oh, Sakura I'm glad you and your hotties have finally come."

"Hotties?" Ed asked. Al was madly blushing.

"Ino, could they stay at your house until they decide to go to somewhere else?" I asked her.

"Of course, Sakura. That's what friends are for, right?" She replied me looking at Ed and Al.

"I'm glad you accept the offer." I said with a fake smile.

"Do you mean we're not going to talk again?" Al asked me hugging me.

"Gomen." I apologized while I released him. I tear flew down my cheek but they didn't saw it since they were facing my back. "Gomen…" I whispered. I came to Sasuke's house and he let me in.

"I knew you'll do the right decision." He whispered me in my ear and kissed my cheek. But had I really made a good decision? I walked through the village and there I saw Ed and Al helping Ino in her florist. I saw them through a window they were smiling, laughing… A happy end for them wasn't it? They would soon leave and Sasuke and I would have our happy ending.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked putting his head over my shoulder.

"Wh-why are you here?" I blushed.

"Just taking a walk… what are you staring at?" He asked again.

"N-nothing!" I lied with a smile.

"I know when you lie to me." He said emotionless. Suddenly I saw Al waving me such as Ed. They ran over to the door and Ed shouted,

"WELCOME TO THE YAMANAKA FLORIST! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME FLOWERS?!"

"Today special offer. Buy one pot and get some seeds to plant your own special flower." Al sweetly said.

"I don't want to buy flowers." Sasuke rudely responded and asked, "So… you were staring at them?"

"Iie! I was looking at the flowers! Aren't they beautiful?" I asked getting the first random flower I saw.

"That flower costs $100."Ed replied looking at the catalogue. What the-???!!! 100 DOLLARS!

"Umm… it's too expensive." I answered with a smile.

"Eeh… this is cheap. Are you sure you don't want to buy this beautiful flower?" He asked.

"No." I smiled with a typical giant sweat drop.

"Don't you-?" I interrupted Ed and replied with black charging around me,

"I said no."

"You're… scary like that." Ed confessed and shivered. Why wouldn't Sasuke say something against it?

"Why should I even talk to you?" I asked and went away feeling bad about what I had just said. I turned around and watched how Sasuke scolded them; Ed and Al looked to the floor and nodded a few times. I walked away; I didn't want to know anything about it. A tear came down my cheek but I actually didn't know why. I was walking and tripped over, I heard everybody laughing and pointing me. I quickly ran away to Konoha's park. I sat on a bench.

"Sakura… what's wrong?" I heard someone ask, it was a familiar voice. I looked over to this mysterious person, it was Al.

"Al! How did you come that fast?" I cried while I hugged him.

"Oh, Ino showed me a quick cut… and it is ok, Sakura. Sasuke isn't around now you can talk to me." He said patting my head.

"I'm so sorry, everything is my fault." I replied getting his cloak.

"It's not… I know you love him with all your heart, don't you?" He asked. I nodded shyly. I looked up at the sky and he whispered,

"Every person can construct their own destiny and when they fail they use fate as an excuse because they can't assume their own responsibilities."

"What?" I mumbled.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I have some inspirational moments sometimes… I was just thinking." He replied.

"Anyways, I need to go… I have work!" I replied with a smile on my face. I was walking as usual to the hospital (where I work) and in middle of the way I saw… ENVY AND WRATH! I quickly tried to hide my face but it was impossible. Wrath jumped towards me shouting my name and kissed my lips. Later, Envy came and kissed my lips too.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted irritated at the same time blushing.

"Sakura-chan! We were looking for you everywhere and thanks to the Elric brothers we finally find you! We were so worried about you!" Wrath went on.

"That's right; thanks to those idiots we have finally arrived where we wanted to be." Envy laughed.

"I need to go to work." I whispered while I walked away but Wrath appeared on front of me.

"We've finally found you… and you just walk away?" He asked.

"I'm not the person you used to know, 'kay? I have responsibilities as every adult." I replied.

"What do you mean you're not the same as we knew you?" Wrath curiously asked.

"Well, it's obvious they had grown, I mean Sakura-chan's bre-!" Envy pointed out.

"URUSAI (SHUT UP)!" I screamed while I punched him making fly 50 meters away from Wrath and me. "Now, I need to go back to work." I replied. Wrath pulled my arm making me stop.

"You haven't got the sign… that means you're not one of us." I got my hand and looked at it. There was nothing in it. I looked back, Envy next to Wrath who were behind me. I ran away with tears in my eyes. First I can't talk with Ed or Al and now… Envy and Wrath won't talk to me because I don't have the sign? When I finally came to the hospital, I started to do my medical cases and walked back to my home. Sasuke hadn't called me, he didn't come. May be he didn't knew where I was. It was afternoon, the sky was purplish, pinkish, orange and with clouds. Sasuke popped out of nowhere.

"I have seen you kiss with some guys… who are they? Why did they kiss you?" He asked.

"What are you now? My personal stalker?" I asked.

"Very-funny Sakura! I'm your bf! I want explanations!" He shouted.

"They were some friends of the past… they were just playing around, ok?" I said.

"I don't want you to talk to them, got it? Unless you want to break-up with me." He complained.

"I got it… I won't talk to them." I answered in a bored tone. But… did I really made a good decision? I went to my house thinking about what Al had told me about building my own destiny… Next morning I was walking to my work when suddenly someone hugged me.

"What? Please, stop hugging me." I ordered. The person let me go, it was Edward. He looked sad.

"Now I think about it, those feelings are wrong… we can't talk to each other." I replied him. "It's ok… I think I now like it." I added blushing. He looked surprised.

"What?" He asked amused.

"You're not a military dog." I replied. "Even though I have been told not to talk to you, I would break that rule because I can do anything with my life." He looked at me strangely.

"Stop looking me like that, rascal, because I'm never going to let 'my boys' (Wrath, Envy, Al, Ed) alone. Got it? Now give me your paw." I ordered. He looked away undecided or angry. I got his arm and ran with him as I shouted,

"Now, I don't care if Sasuke sees me with you and everyday and will shine for you four!" I suddenly stopped him and asked him looking straight into his eyes.

"What do you wish for?" I whispered waiting for an answer. He seemed as he wasn't going to answer since there was a long pause so I said,

"'My boys' to be get along, that's what I wish for. Please, let me hear your wish."

"Your boys?" He asked confused.

"This is your last chance; let me hear your response." I advised him. He looked at the floor as he pulled his hair.

"I ask myself if I would die alone. Being here is painful, I know you don't understand but... you're different now. It doesn't matter, I'm inferior. The world cannot be enough just to live."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "Looking just at me would be fine even though you have a girlfriend. Well, I promised it right? I would do anything for 'my boys'." I added. He didn't look too convinced and still depressed.

"Look, don't give up." I suddenly said. He was looking away as if he feared to look into my eyes.

"C'mon look at me!" I shouted. "Don't look as if you were alone. Your eyes are rubbish." I added and he looked at me impressed.

"Hey, what's that for?" He asked.

"You got angry with me, right? Still your eyes can shine like the old times." I got his arm and pulled him while I shouted,

"That's why let's find 'my boys'. We surely will not sleep! From all the things you see and they affect you, just look at me." I saw Al and Ed pulled him with us.

"W-what?" Al asked as he was pulled around.

"ARIGATO!" I shouted to him. We found Envy and Wrath too. Al pulled Envy's arm and Envy pulled Wrath's one.

"IF WE JOIN OUR HANDS, OUR HEARTS WOULD ALSO JOIN, THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD FEEL MY HAPINESS, DON'T SEPARATE IT!" I screamed and smiled at them. Who were all behind me and they slightly blushed. Suddenly Sasuke saw us and I stopped, we were still holding hands.

"What's this?" He asked angrily. "I told you NOT to go with them!" He added.

"I can do anything with my life, UCHIHA SASUKE!" I shouted at him.

"So you wanna break-up, huh? Is that what you're telling me?" He asked. I looked at him feeling intimidated and embarrassed…

--------------------------------------

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**-Sasuke is acting really weird (some of you may have noticed) he says he loves sakura but he's agressive with her and really over-protective (he's normally cold, calm and distant). It's as if he doesn't want to let anyone know something he's hiding and needs to do with Sakura... but what is it?**

**-So Sakura choose his boyfriend but then, she hang out with 'her boys' and was busted by Sasuke who had strictly prohibited her not to go around with them... what would Sakura say would she leave her friends aside as she did before when she had promised not to or would she break the heart of the only person she had ever loved? **

**Sakura really loves Sasuke but... she also loves her friends...**

**Who would she choose? Final decision in the next episode**

**DON'T MISS IT! :)**


	18. Final Decision

**Final Decision**

----------------------------------

_I don't miss him, I miss who I thought he was._

-Sakura Haruno

(Actually a Break Up Quote but you'll understand if you read it!)

---------------------------------------

**I looked at him feeling intimidated and embarrassed…** and then I shouted,

"YES, THAT'S WHAT I WANT! NOW GO OUT OF LIFE!" Everybody looked at me, surprised.

"You're breaking up with… ME?! NO-ONE BREAKS UP WITH SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke shouted.

"YES, THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" I screamed. Sasuke looked at me fiercely and warned me,

"You're going to regret this day…" That was creepy! He… changed so much, now he's so aggressive… I don't get it, I don't know what's happening but I don't like it. I wish he was the same he was years ago… Then, he suddenly walked away.

"THAT'S RIGHT WALK AWAY!" Envy shouted and then winked at me. I slightly blushed. Suddenly, Ino appeared from nowhere and asked annoyingly while jumping,

"Does this mean… I can stay with Sasuke-kun? Does it? Does it?"

"Yes, now Sasuke can be all yours…" I sighed vexed.

"OMIGOD, SAKURA, YOU'RE THE BEST, YOU CAN HAVE THOSE TWO CUTIES BACK, NOW I DON'T NEED THEM!" She shouted as she ran after Sasuke shouting, "Sasuke-kun, WAIT FOR ME!!"

"Weird." Ed murmured.

"Ummm… Ed?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"Do you mind letting my hand go?" I said. He looked at his hands which was squeezing mine and released it as he blushed.

"Hey… I thought you guys hated me…" I suddenly said looking at Envy and Wrath.

"We never said we hated you…" Wrath replied.

"Then, you just want me for the philosopher stone right?" I guessed again.

"Baka… even though you're not a homunculus anymore you'll always be part of us in your heart…" Envy sweetly said. Awww~! I never knew Envy was going to be so sweet with me!

"Who wants to be a homunculus, anyways?" Ed asked.

"Who wants to be half human half automail, too?" Envy mocked him. There they go again… Fighting over who is better than who.

"Oh… I've just remembered something." I said.

"What?" Ed and Envy shouted in unison. I looked at Envy and answered,

"If you steal me a kiss again, I promise you I would send you back with Pride with just a punch. That goes to you too, Wrath." I said while walking past Envy and Wrath who were shivering. Suddenly, I was held back someone.

"But Sakura-chan… we don't have nowhere to go… nowhere to sleep without killing someone!" Wrath protested.

"If you kill someone I promise I will hunt you!" Ed shouted.

"Wanna fight?" Envy asked with a fighting position.

"Whenever you want, Envy!" Ed replied him. I stood in front of them and shouted,

"Time up!" They looked puzzled. I uncontrollably sighed, "If you want you can all stay in my house, but there's only one condition to take in mind: NO FIGHTING!" Those 4 nodded and I sweetly smiled at them. They smiled at me back. I ran away with 'my boys' to my house.

"So this is my house, for those who don't know it (Envy and Wrath)!" I said with a smile.

"It's pretty little for four people." Ed pointed out.

"Fine, then go and sleep in Ino's house." I replied to him.

"Ummm… I pass." He whispered.

"Oh, I've just remembered I need to talk with Lady Tsunade. Please, behave when I'm not here, ok?" I asked.

----------------------------------------------------------

"No, no you can't…" Tsunade severely replied to me. We were in her office.

"But why…?" I asked furiously smashing Tsunade's table. Tsunade looked at me, emotionless, and I replied her look with my eyes full of rage. There was a long pause and she finally said,

"Because you're our best medic-ninja in Konoha, we just can't give you free days."

"Please!" I begged. "If there's an emergency just inform it to any ninja and they would find me if I don't answer the phone. It's not as if I'm going off Konoha or something like that." I added. She silently watched me and replied,

"Fine, but just if you finish all your paper work today." I jumped of happiness. This was the second best thing Tsunade had ever done to me after training. I know I said I did anbu rank missions but since the 'accident' I've stayed in the hospital. Tsunade told me I wasn't still prepared until 3 months passed by. I finished my paper work at 10pm and went home.

"Hello there!" I greeted while I opened the door. When I looked at my house, EVERYTHING WAS UPSIDE DOWN! Three veins popped in my head, black chakra charged around me and I had a fake smile on my face.

"Al, Ed, Envy, Wrath~!" I sweetly called them. They all appeared in different rooms. "Why don't you come here?" I asked. They all shyly came up.

"What happened here?" I sweetly asked them clutching my teeth and black chakra still flowing.

"Ummm… we fought over who was going to stay on the sofa…" Al replied. I cracked my fingers and they all shivered and stepped backwards with every step I made. At the end they got cornered. I evilly laughed. *We'll censor the following violence, we'll just have the house view* The house bounced to one place and another and if you could carefully you could hear,

Al: Nii-san! Tasukete (Save me)!

Ed: Gomenasai, but sacrifices must be done for the group!

Al: Nii-san! KYYYYYAAAA!!!

Wrath: Run for your lives!

Ed: Hey, why did you trip me for, Envy?!

Envy: I've always hate you! Bleh! :P

Ed: Chotto matte (Wait a moment)! Ummm… Sakura… Hello…

Sakura: He, he… :)

Ed: Aaaaahhh…!!!!

Envy: We're the only ones left over, Wrath!

Wrath: I know…

Envy: What the-?! Sakura… how did you run so fast? No… Sakura… you know I wouldn't fight over a sofa… Aaaahh…!

Wrath: Oh, no… I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT!

Sakura: I thought I told you guys not to fight…

Wrath: I shouldn't have said that… -____-''… GYAAAA!

After this little fight… :) (P.S DON'T MESS WITH THE HARUNO)

I clapped my hands and Wrath appeared with a bump in the head the size of a tennis ball.

"Lemonade." I replied lying down the sofa. Al was passing the vacuum cleaner, Envy was putting everything where it belongs to, Ed was repairing all my broken stuff and Wrath was my personal servant. They all had bumps in their heads the size of Wraths'. Once they cleaned everything and I stopped ordering things to Wrath, I congratulated everyone for such a hard work. It was 12pm and everyone was tired. I made some beds for them to sleep in.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." Envy thanked me holding my chin. I couldn't stop looking at his bright lips. Wrath jumped in the conversation and shouted,

"Sakura-chan, you know Envy has around 455 years old?" A mental picture of Envy being an old geezer came to my mind. I shivered. Envy shook his head, crossed his arms in a type of 'x' and said,

"No!!!"

"I didn't know… you liked waaaaaay younger girls than you…" Ed mocked him. Al looked strangely at Envy and said,

"You mean… he's a-"

"NO, I'M 20 YEARS OLD!!!" Envy shouted.

"Since when?" I asked.

"A long time." Envy answered embarrassed. There was a long pause but I interrupted by shouting,

"CHANGING OF SUBJECT… I have all this week free!"

"That's great, Sakura." Ed said smiling at me.

"I know! Now we can have a fantastic week all of us together!" I shouted.

"What could we do?" Envy asked.

"I know! I know! Let's go… AROUND KONOHA!" Wrath shouted.

"Nahh…" Ed and Envy answered in unison.

"Whhhyyy?" Wrath cried.

"'Cause that's boring." Envy replied.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Wrath cried as he hugged me. He was way taller than me… but still acted like the Wrath I once knew.

"Don't worry, one day we'll visit it together." I replied as I patted his head. Wrath separated from me and whispered as he wiped his eyes,

"Arigato… Sakura-chan." I smiled at him. I watched Al, he looked undecided, as if what he said he would later be embarrassed about it.

"Al-kun… do you want to tell me something?" I asked. He suddenly reacted and blushed madly as he denied. After having some Haruno dinner everybody went to sleep and I was ready to sleep when someone knocked the door.

"Come in!" I screamed. The door slightly opened making a creek sound. Some fingers appeared and later a shy face.

"It's me Alphonese." Al said. I opened the door and he tripped over and made me trip over too. He was slightly blushing and I sighed,

"Do you mind standing up?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, stood up and helped me stand up.

"So what do you want?" I asked him.

"Ummm… would you like to have a date with me…?" I looked at him strangely.

-------------------------

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**- WHOA! Sakura broke up with Sasuke Uchiha! I guess Sasuke is not mad… or is he? He said: No-one breaks up with Sasuke Uchiha. Do you think Sakura would regret doing it? I mean… I guess she still feels something towards him and… no-one knows what Sasuke Uchiha can do to avenge for Sakura breaking up with him. **

**- Al asked Sakura out? What would Sakura say? Yes or no? She looked pretty impressed by it, may be she didn't know Al was going to be so direct… **

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT, DON'T MISS MY NEXT EPISODE!**

**xD**


	19. ALSAKU?

**ALSAKU?!**

-----------------------

_The best things in life aren't things._

-Al Elric

(Ok… I actually don't know who made it or what quote is it but it fits to Al in the story!!)

---------------------------

"Ummm… would you like to have a date with me…?" I looked at him strangely. "But JUST AS FRIENDS!" He whispered slightly blushing.

"Sure!" I giggled with a smile. "But treat me like a princess, ok?" I added.

"No.1 in the entire world!" He laughed. I softly giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Be in the park tomorrow at 10 o'clock." I demanded. "See ya there!" I whispered and closed the door. Suddenly I sat in the floor. I was blushing madly.

--------------------------------------

~Al's POV~

I was waiting her in Konoha's park. It was already 10:30 am. I had had breakfast at 6 o'clock and came here at 9 o'clock. Where could she be? I saw a pink blub.

"Oh, you're here Al!" She exclaimed. I nodded and she smiled at me. I knew by heart how to treat Sakura as a princess. Just like her request. She suddenly started walking and tripped.

"Ow…" She complained.

"Are you ok?" I asked staring at her.

"I can't walk anymore!" She said with some tears in her eyes and she repeated, "Piggy back, piggy back!" I sighed,

"Alright." Then, I smiled at her. I kneeled down and offered her my hand. She got it and I carried her in my back.

"I think you're cu-" I suddenly stopped and blushed. I didn't think she was selfish just cute but I don't say it, well more likely I can't say it.

"What?" She asked.

"I think you are…" I stopped again, this time a little bit more embarrassed. "… Going to drop your bag with kunais in it so watch it, ok? I don't want you upset." I added, a little bit disappointed with myself.

"Ok!" She exclaimed excitedly. We sat on a bench and I put her, her shoe.

"This scene looks like… Cinderella!" She suddenly said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know… the charming prince placing the glass shoe to the princess." She said.

"Right!" I smiled she slightly blushed. All of a sudden her stomach growled. I giggled and she shouted,

"Hey, it's not funny! I couldn't eat breakfast!" I could notice her she was blushing may be because of the embarrassment. I stood up and went away and brought her back a chocolate waffle. She started eating, of course, I had bought one myself. I looked at it carefully.

"I didn't want this waffle, I meant the waffle you're eating!" I said.

"Ah, yes, Al, it's true. You love vanilla waffle." Sakura remembered. I pulled my hair and shouted,

"AAAAHHH…! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I sighed and said, "I don't try to be mean but it's your fault Sakura, you know I love vanilla."

"Huh? What's that you just said?" She asked black chakra slightly charging.

"OH, NOTHING!" I smiled. I sighed in relieve and looked at her, she was looking at me too with sparkly eyes.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I want… COOKIES!" She shouted as I turned to see the pastry which was behind me.

"Ummm… I don't think you should eat cookies now…" But she was already in the pastries entry shouting to come with her. She never listens to me… Phew! Well, she has an innocent smile, and that voice when she calls my name and all are really nice.

"Hurry up!" She shouted as she entered the pastry. I don't hate when her 'leave me alone' or 'shut up'… she's my "princess" and I think that's cute. I smiled and entered the pastry too. We bought a lot of cakes and chocolate which we later ate. We saw some comics and bought some CDs and a rose.

"Hehe… isn't this rose cute?" She asked. I counted my money I had 15 cents left. We were walking and she saw some of her friends, I recognized them, Ino and Sasuke. They were laughing and giggling. Sasuke had bought something, they looked happy. She looked at them with a sad expression. She was precious than any one. I got her hand and asked to her,

"Are you not satisfied with me alone yet?" She looked at me with a surprised look. I blushed madly and added, "I-I lied… I didn't mean it." Her face expression turned red may be she was angry or embarrassed.

"I was joking seriously!" I yelled as I stepped backwards. She came and slapped me.

"You surely don't understand! I was joking…" I said. We didn't look at each other, she was angry with me and I was hurt… with a red mark on my cheek. The rose was on the floor. It was already afternoon, me had already passed it over. I got the rose, cleaned the dirt from it and gave it as I said,

"For my princess."

"Arigato!" She thanked me with a smile. "Remember when we first met?" She asked holding the rose. Of course, I wouldn't forget anything. Those are memories with my princess...

"Hehe. I remember I kissed you when I was an armor."

"You remembered?" She asked with a smirk. I know she remembered too. Of course, I remembered, because she was my princess. I smiled to her and she smiled at me back. I got her hand and she looked at me amused.

"May I hold it, Sakura-chan?" I asked her even though I was already doing it. When I said that, she held my hand back. Certainly my Sakura-chan is the best! So that's how we ended our friendly date. I really enjoyed it!

--------------------------------

~Sakura's POV~

The date ended so quickly! I was still holding hands with him and exchanging shy smiles. We finally got home; everybody was waiting suddenly, Wrath jumped to me.

"Sakura-chan! I want to have a date with you too!" He exclaimed.

"Ummm… Oh… ehhh…" I 'said'. I couldn't articulate… since when everybody wants to have a date with me?

"I don't know what you see in Sakura which is so attractive apart from her… ehem… so I would date you too but just as a friend." Ed said. I punched him, SUCH A PERVERT!

"Fine. You too Envy? Do you want to have a date with me?" I asked.

"Uh-uh." He nodded.

"Oh, this is going to be great! We're going to have so much fun!" I shouted.

"Sure." Envy said with a tone a little bit depressed. He was looking in the floor. Why was he like that? If he had any girlfriend, I bet she wouldn't mind dating just as friends… I guess.

"Why don't we just hang out if all our dates are like friends?" Ed suddenly asked.

"No, no, I WANT TO HAVE A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!!! LIKE A BOYFRIEND AND A GIRLFRIEND, NOT FRIENDS!" Wrath cried. Suddenly, I turned red.

"Ok… then, I'm having a date with you only. Come at 10am to Konoha's park." I told him, my back facing him, and then, I went to sleep.

-----------------

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**WHAAAT?! Al at the end asked it as a friendly date? Awwww…**

Al: Gomenasai… I-

**You didn't have the guts to say it… -____-**

Al: Hai!

**Don't be proud of it!!! :(**

**Anyways, Wrath did ask her out as a date, date.**

Al: …

Wrath: Ha, ha! I'm going to have a real date with Sakura-chan and you didn't!

**Ok…? The question of this chapter is…**

**-How would Wrath's date end up like? Disaster or perfect? **

Envy: Surely disaster!

Wrath: Sakura-chan!!! D:

Saku: Don't be so mean with him, Envy!

Ed: He's not mean, he's telling the truth!

***Sakura punches Ed and they start fighting, nothing unusual***

**xD**

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE: **

'**WRATHSAKU?!'**


	20. WRATHSAKU?

**WRATHSAKU?!**

* * *

_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born._

-Sakura Haruno

(Actually 'Best-friend Quote')

* * *

~Wrath's POV~

I'm so nervous about this date… I had hardly noticed that I was addicted to Sakura. I love the way she always says my name…

"Crap!" I shouted as I woke up from my dream. It was 11am. Oh, no! I was going late to my date! I quickly got ready.

"Oi, why didn't you guys tell me anything?" I shouted as I left the door.

"Because Sakura asks us, too! She said a man is responsible for their dates." Ed laughed.

"You're so mean!" I replied. I rapidly went where she wanted me to meet her. She was there waiting for me… there was no doubt we would be together!

"Sakura-chan! It's not my fault!" I shouted as I hold her hand she simply sweetly smiled at me. We walk for a bit exchanging looks. Could I trust my feelings?

"I only ask you not to go away nor turn around." She said smiling at me. "Today would begin a lovely evening." She added. She's prettiest girl I have ever met, she's so lovely! May be a little bit attractive and may be the future would be beautiful.

"Wrath… do you really… like me?" She suddenly asked. I blushed and answered,

"Yeah, I really do. Do you like me?" I asked her. She hugged me and she replied,

"I really do, you're my best friend!" She exclaimed. I sighed; I didn't want to be her best friend! I wanted to be more than that! She suddenly started playing with my hair and giggled,

"I love your hair!"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! I'm very careful with how I look like, well; at least my appearance is not vulgar…" I replied her. We sat on a bench she still hadn't let go of my hand and placed her head in my shoulder. This situation was still a little bit strange… her head in my shoulder, holding hands… I couldn't assure you we loved each other but we were together, right? I take a closer look to Sakura and shouted,

"Sakura-chan~! Who are you looking at? Why do you look at the boy over there?! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!" Sakura was like a fickle cat… she changes her heart so much. 1 second she's angry and _POOF!_ the other second she's all happy and cheery. I really don't understand girls… All of a sudden and I got her hand and made her face me, she seemed really surprised. I blushed and shouted,

"SAKURA LET-!"

"Haruno Sakura?" A man asked with a mask on his face. Ugh… why did he needed to interrupt?

"The anbu…" She whispered.

"We have orders from Lady Tsunade for you to assist to her office." The anbu said. "It's urgent." He added. Sakura looked at me with a sad expression. I smiled at her while I exclaimed,

"Oh, don't worry about me, Sakura-chan. You've heard him, it's urgent." She hugged me and whispered,

"I'm glad you understand it, Wrath…kun." I slightly blushed and kissed her cheek.

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan!" I said and she smiled at me and in a second disappeared with that man, anbu… whatever. Next time I see him, I'll make him my meal, HOW DARE HE DISTURB US IN BETWEEN MY FEELINGS TOWARDS SAKURA!!! :(

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I thought she had told me I had all the week free… What did she want now from me? She was waiting us in her office with a serious expression.

"I have a very important mission for you Sakura." Tsunade said as I appeared in her door.

"I thought-" She didn't let me finish and replied,

"I know I said lots of things but we need you, its important Sakura. You're the only person I can have faith on now."

"What's the mission, then?" I asked.

"It's an S-rank mission. Shizune went on a mission by herself and we still haven't seen her, your mission is to find her dead or alive. A sailor would take you on his boat tomorrow. You will go alone." She explained. I nodded and she went on with the explanation, "It's in the water country. Go to Konoha's port at 6 am, the sailor would be waiting for you." I left the room. How could I explain this to 'my boys' now? I came to the house, everybody was there. Al was cooking.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed. I sat down the kitchen table in front of him.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, they're playing some games they found around. I hope you don't mind." He said.

"I don't mind." I replied emotionless.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, there is, I need to tell it to everybody." I responded. Al looked at me with a sad smile and sighed,

"Sakura-chan…" I looked at him a little bit annoyed and called everybody. 1 minute later, they all showed up.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Wrath asked with his funny, innocent voice.

"I need you to leave today…" I said with a sad smile.

"Leave?" Envy repeated.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Ed asked amused.

"I'm saying… I have a very important mission tomorrow. You need to leave today; I would help you tidying up if you want." I offered. Wrath came up to me and hugged me as he whispered with a sad tone,

"I don't want to leave now…" He was taller than me. I hugged him back and replied,

"I know." He released from me and looked at me with crystallize eyes.

"What's this about? We just find out you're alive and… you just push us out of your live?" Ed shouted as he hit the table.

"Gomenasai…" I whispered sadly.

"AT LEAST TELL US WHERE YOU ARE GOING, WHEN YOU ARE LEAVING, WITH WHO?!" Ed started screaming.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! YOU'LL PROBABLY FOLLOW ME AND TRY TO STOP ME!" I shouted. Al placed his hand on my shoulder and I relaxed and later hugged him.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell us, we understand you have a duty." Al said.

"Well, I'll go packing up my things." Envy said. Wow, that was quick… I thought I had to persuade them or explain them…

"I'm going to finish cooking and pack my luggage too!" Al added.

"I'll help!" Wrath shouted waving his hand. Ed stood there looking at me, I felt so small…

"What are you looking at?" I asked not even looking at him.

"Nothing." He replied and just went away. Al sighed as he smiled at me,

"Ed looks so much different but still he's the same boy you knew two years ago…" Suddenly I heard the door knock.

"Sakura?" I heard someone ask. I quickly opened the door. It was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I heard you're going tomorrow." He said.

"Umm… yeah…" I replied.

"Can I enter?" He asked.

"Uh-uh." I simply said and opened the door for him. He entered and sat down the kitchens' chair.

"So where are you going?" He asked interested.

"I'm going to the water village…Shizune has gone missing." I responded.

"How are you going to get there?" He asked again.

"By boat… a sailor would wait me in the port at… ummm… 6 am…" I replied doubtfully.

"Why didn't you want to tell it to me?" He asked. I looked at him shyly.

"I thought you hated me because I broke up with you." I replied.

"Actually I… well, we're still friends aren't we?" He interrogated.

"Of course we are!" I exclaimed.

"Shame, I'm cannot say goodbye to you…" He whispered. I hugged him while I smiled and replied,

"Don't worry!" He looked at me and touched my cheek until he reached my lips and gave them a little kiss.

"Sasuke!" I shouted embarrassed.

"That's a goodbye for me." He replied. I blushed madly. Suddenly, Al left the room he had the plates done for us and Sasuke went after him. I heard the door slam. I got a plate and looked at it, it looked delicious.

"Sakura-chan! We finished packing up!" Wrath declared.

"Oh really?" I asked with a smile in my face.

"Yep!" Wrath laughed and added as he saw the plates, "Sakura-chan… can I eat now?"

"Wait for the rest, Wrath…" I sighed and smiled at him. Envy suddenly slammed the door as he shouted,

"I SMELL FOOD!"

"Al did it… you should thanked him." I suggested.

"Nah…" He said and all of a sudden Ed and Al appeared behind him. We all ate and later…we went to Konoha's entry.

"So this is a goodbye, I guess." I replied. Ed all at once hugged me and whispered to me,

"Goodbye." Tears came down my cheeks and I hugged him back as I murmured,

"Goodbye… Edward Elric." He released him from me and I quickly wiped my tears out.

"I'm such a cry-baby." I laughed. Envy took my chin and replied,

"You're not…" I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"My boys… I'm going to miss you all so much." I replied. "But now I know, Amestris really exists, nee (right)?"

"By the way, Sakura… you still owe me money **(see chapter Friendship)**."Ed reminded me. I softly giggled,

"I will pay you." They all smiled at me and slowly faded away in the forest.

"TAKE CARE!!!" I shouted as I waved them. I little tear came down my cheek.

"Sakura?" Someone asked. I turned around, it was Naruto.

"Naruto!" I hid my face as I noticed I was crying but he hugged me.

"They were really important for you, weren't they?" He asked. I nodded. After that little cry, I released Naruto and went to my house a little bit sad. Next morning in the port I saw a big boat. It was made of wood and there I saw the sailor, he was cleaning the boat. He had a white sleeve and some jeans, he looked he was 20-year-old, his hair was very small and black, he was really robust.

"Yo!" He exclaimed.

"Hey!" I replied.

"You are Sakura Haruno…" He stated.

"Right." I responded a little bit shyly.

"So… are you going to come or not?" He interrogated. I didn't answer him I just simply let myself in the boat. I saw a really big white container what was it for?

* * *

**~LostxxxButterfly~**

**-Envy went quickly to prepare his things and a second later Sasuke appeared asking where is she going and with who…but, why would he know the news if only Wrath and the boys knew about it?**

**-Why didn't Ed, Wrath, Envy or Wrath do something against it?**

**-What's in the big white container…?**


	21. The Island

The Island

------------------

_Whatever the mind of man can conceive, it can achieve._

* * *

I was about to open it when the sailor replied,

"If I was you, I wouldn't open it. It's full of worms I use when fishing!" I actually didn't care if there were worms or not but I must say the thought of pink earthworms sliding and all packed up gave me shivers so I went away with the hope of staying as faraway away from it as possible. Once in the sea he looked at little bit confused, he was sweating and looking everywhere as if he was trying to seek for some help.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing!" He nervously laughed, I doubt that but we continued navigated. He got a little book from his jeans and I asked curious about it,

"What's that?" I surprised him and he accidentally threw the little book to the sea and responded,

"NOTHING!" And whispered as he saw the book sinking, "Dammit!" I sighed uncontrollably.

"Are you sure you know where you're going? It looks as if it's going to rain." I said. He looked at me, his mouth wide open and I interrogated,

"What's wrong?" He looked away and didn't say anything, there was something strange about him and his attitude... After some seconds, it started to rain, heavily and, of course, I was wet… the rain was exacerbating.

"I hate boats… I hate leaving my boys… they mean so much to me." I suddenly said without thinking about it, I mean, why should I tell him my personal life? I don't even know him, but... even though I'd never seen him before, he kind of acted familiar to some boys I knew...

"Who are 'you're boys'?" He asked. I looked at him with a smile in my face and replied repeating nearly the same sentence,

"Four boys who really mean something important to me…"

"They must be really important for you to make you cry by leaving them…" He said.

"I'm not-" I stopped in middle of my sentence feeling sad and hurt but, how did he knew so much information about it? Is it just me or does it smell fishy? He smirked at me and winked his eye to me as he replied,

"No matter what you do, they won't forget you, especially one in peculiar." I sighed and looked at him angrily. The rain stopped and just gray clouds were left behind.

"Envy…?" I asked.

"I don't know any-!" I interrupted him and replied,

"Stop acting. I know you good enough to pretend to be another person…" I quickly ran towards the container and he warned me,

"Don't open it, THEY'RE FULL OF WORMS!" I opened and watched… how Ed, Al and Wrath plus their luggage were all squished up together. Black chakra caused by my anger and other emotions related to wrath charged around my body.

"Ed… Wrath… Al…, get out of there." I mumbled furiously rubbing my teeth. They did what I said and I started to hold my fist. I smirked at them and shouted,

"TAKE THIS!!" After that little show, they all appeared with bumps in their heads or faces. I looked at them angrily and shouted,

"HOW DID YOU KNEW I WAS HERE AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE SAILOR?!" Envy started to laugh and shouted as he pointed to Al,

"He was in the kitchen when you told Sasuke about it, and he directly ran towards Edward crying him about this scandal you created." I looked at Al with a furious look and whispered,

"Al..."

Al pointed Ed and shouted, "But he thought about the plan!"

"AL!" Ed complained. I suddenly, looked at Ed, my black chakra still flowing and I asked angrily,

"Ed...?"

"Oh, c'mon Sakura! We know you were worried about us, you can't trick Eddie!" Ed laughed.

"URUSAI!" I ordered him as I hit his head, all the rest shivered. "So what happened to the actual sailor?" I added frustrated crossing my arms in a sign of disapproval.

"His actually in Konoha… tied up… in an alley…" Envy murmured looking another place avoiding looking into my eyes. I hold my fist from punching them again.

"I…told you…to stay away." I said.

Suddenly something came up to my mind and I asked,

"So, what was that book you held with you Envy?"

"Oh, I know! I know!" Wrath shouted as he waved his arm around and proudly and added, "It was a book about navigation and a map since Envy doesn't know where he's going or how to even navigate!!!"

"Is… that true?" I asked to Envy with a demonic look.

"Ummmm… yeah?" He said.

"HOW COULD YOU, ALL OF YOU????!!!!" I suddenly shouted. I was really annoyed with all of them suddenly the boat crashed against something and I fell on top of Envy. My heart was thumping quickly, my face turned red and I realized… Envy seemed to be blushing too… His purple eyes, his white pale skin, his greenish hair… He looked into my eyes, I suddenly couldn't control my body, it was as if someone was possessing it, we started to move closer towards us and…

"SAKURA, YOU FLIBBERTIGIBBET, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE RUDDER IF YOU DON'T WANT US TO SINK!!!" Ed shouted. I quickly stood up and got the rudder as I whispered,

"Fortunately I know how to use it…" I could see between the fog an island, I guess the water village.

"We're nearly there!" I shouted but then, I noticed water tinkling between my toes.

"WE'RE SINKING!!!" Ed shouted desperate.

"You're really smart boy…" Envy pointed out in a sarcastic tone.

"HEY, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" Ed replied. "NEITHER MY BROTHER KNOWS!" He added.

"Ummm… I actually can't swim either…" Envy said thinking about it.

"But I know!" Wrath shouted jumping around. I sighed and passed the luggage to Envy. All at once we were in the water. Ed, Envy and Al were sinking. Wrath was combined with the water so he could easily transport himself through water. I quickly focused chakra on my feet and helped Envy first. I put him on my back, pulled one Al's arm who could now breathe normally because before he was drowning and I was about to get Ed when Wrath suddenly interrupted,

"WHY DOES ENVY GET TO GO ON YOUR BACK?!" I was about to respond him but Ed was drowning. I quickly pulled Ed's arm, maybe Ed's and Al's body were half in the water but they could at least breathe.

"Isn't this too heavy for you?" Envy suddenly asked.

"Iie, I was trained for this type of mass; I normally can with more…" I answered. Ed looked at me, Envy hugged me and I could see he was smirking at Ed who was angrily looking at us.

"So when are we moving, Sakura?" Ed angrily asked. I quickly started running, desperately and quickly, towards the water village.

"MY EYES! THEY'RE FULL OF SALT WATER!" Ed complained. I slowed down the speed.

"Is it better like this?" I asked.

"They're still sore!" He replied. I looked at Al, his eyes were pressed together.

"Are you ok, Al?" I asked a little bit worried about him.

"Yes Sakura-chan, I'm just preparing myself so no water would get into my eyes!" He shouted. I giggled and continued. Once we arrived in the island, I was obviously tired such as everyone was except Envy and Wrath. I fell to the sand and closed my eyes. I heard Envy babbling about something, was he talking to me? I listened carefully and he whispered shyly,

"Sakura, do you want to resume want we were about to do?" What we were about to do? I started thinking about what he said and as quick as a flash I knew what it was all about... that kiss. I blushed all of a sudden and shouted at him and I hit his head,

"Don't even think about it!"

"Ouch!" He moaned and smiled at me.

"Hmph!" I replied and looked away. I could feel I was still blushing, that question was so embarrassing... He was surely playing around with me because I wouldn't believe he would actually say that.

I looked around, noticing it was the atmosphere was to quiet. I couldn't see nobody else in here, where could my boys be? Maybe asking for help but what I was worried about was that... I couldn't see any building but forest... All of a sudden I saw Al, Wrath and Ed coming towards us from behind the forest.

"There has been no luck. We can't find nobody in here... I guess we're stuck in this island." Ed sighed calmly. I hit his head and shouted,

"WHAT ARE YOU SO RELIEVED ABOUT?!"

"I was never relieved!" He replied.

"Stay calm." Al said to me.

"Al, you sure are nicer than Ed!" I laughed.

"REPEAT IT!" Ed shouted frustrated.

"Since I and Wrath have nothing to do with this, we're going and get some log." Envy suddenly said coldly.

"Wait, Envy, I'm going with you!" I shouted as I ran towards them and once I arrived, Envy turned around angrily and shouted,

"NOBODY SAID WE WANTED YOUR HELP!"

"Envy..." I whispered under my breath.

"I guess, we'll see you later, Sakura!" Wrath replied as he took Envy with him into the deep forest. I went again with Ed and Al. We fished for awhile and finally got some food and waited for Envy and Wrath.

"It's getting late..." I sighed as I looked up at the sky thinking what did I do wrong for him to shout me like that with those eyes full of hatefulness.

"I'll go and find them." Ed said as he was standing up.

"Sure..." I sighed again looking away. Then, he went away.

"What's troubling you?" Suddenly Al asked.

"Oh! Nothing." I lied.

"Sakura-chan... I know you're lying." Al smiled.

"No, you don't know that..." I replied.

"I do... it's just the way you sigh and the way you look around depressed it's just not normal of you doing those things. So tell me, what..." He trailed off as he seemed to have find the answer . "It's what Envy told you?" He guessed.

"No..." I lied, he would find me weak if I said the truth which was a 'yes'.

"Sakura, I'll listen to you. Remember, I'll be right here if you need any help or something troubles you..." He said and smiled sweetly. His eyes... I could tell by it he wasn't by any chance lying to me as I just had to him... I could trust in him. I felt somehow guilty for not telling him so I started saying,

"Al..."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you." I whispered a little bit embarrassed.

"For wh-?" I didn't let him finish his sentence and said,

"For everything."

After that, we waited for them to come. It was night now, I couldn't see anything... the sky was full of stars and the moon didn't really shine that much.

"Pfft... I can see nothing." I sighed.

"Same here!" Al laughed. Then, I laughed too.

"Where could they be...?" I asked not hoping for them to be lost.

"I don't know..." Al responded. I stood up and tried to walk and find some log but I tripped with a rock and landed on the sand. I managed to get up again and I suddenly grabbed something...

"Sakura-chan... could you please release my hand?" Al asked embarrassed. I quickly released it feeling embarrassed too.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't know about it!" I apologized.

"It's okay." Al replied sweetly. I sighed, thinking about the others.

"Don't worry, I'm positive they'll come back." He said trying to ameliorate.

"I guess so..." I sighed.

--'X' P.O.V--

I looked outside the window admiring the weather. The sun was shining, it was day-time, the birds were chirping and the trees were swinging because of the slight wind passing through them. A soft breeze came from outside hitting my face. I closed my eyes, thinking and then, opened them angrily.

"I should have done something..." I repeated to myself uselessly. I added,

"I should have killed her. That monster should have been erased from the world FOREVER!" I regretted as I closed my fist in a sign of frustration and regret. Someone knocked the door.

"Come in!" I shouted in an arrogant tone as Lust came with Gluttony. Lust knelt down and looked at the floor as she asked,

"What do you want me for?" I watched her silently as she still faced the floor.

"Did 'they' fell for it?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes they did, 'X'-sama." She whispered.

"That pink blob and her friends, who do they think they are?" I whispered to myself angrily as I looked at one of her pictures. Lust excused herself and went away with Gluttony.

"That girl..." I mumbled facing a dartboard which had a photo of that MONSTER. As quick as a flash I got a dart and while throwing it to the dartboard I shouted,

"Haruno Sakura, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

* * *

**~Lostxxxbutterfly~**

**-Why was Envy angry with Sakura?**

**-Where did Wrath, Envy and Ed run off to?**

**-Who is that person that wants wants to kill Sakura? (the person it's not called 'X')**

**-Why does that person hate her?**

**-What does that 'X' person has planned for her and why are Lust and Gluttony cooperating with that person?**

**-What's going to happen to Al and Sakura? **


	22. The Attack

**The Attack**

* * *

_**-**Your friends are what will matter in the end._

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

Sun shining, waves rumbling, I woke up hearing the seagulls cry.

"Al...?" I asked as stretched. I looked around desperately, where was he?

"AL YOU KNOW YOU'RE EXACERBATING BY NOT COMING OUT!!" I shouted waiting to hear a response but... I only heard the seagulls and the waves. I was sure he was looking for some food or looking for the boys so I thought I shouldn't be worried but... I was. I knew something strange was happening in this island, no-one can disappear that easily... at least that's what I knew. So I decided to try to find them, but what if... once I was gone Al would appear with everybody? I didn't think about it twice and went on to find my friends. While I went deeper into the forest, I heard some giggles. I tried ignoring them, if the others were doing this to scare me, it wasn't working at all. I went deeper into the forest, the trees obscured my view to the sky but still rays of light pass through the tree's leaves illuminating my way.

"This guys..." I sighed as I made my way through trees, and bushes. After some walking a while, I heard some giggles again, it seemed as they had been following me, at first I thought they were created by my imagination but, I guess they were people out here.

.

"Okay, come out, it's not funny anymore!" I shouted. All of a sudden someone threw me a kunai in front of me with the intentions of killing me but I dodged it. Whoever wanted to kill me, they need put more effort in it... Suddenly some people attacked me from behind, they grasped my neck, another one got my arms and another one my legs, so I was actually completely trapped and I couldn't even see those people.

"DON'T TO MESS WITH ME!" I shouted as I charged chakra to my feet and jumped as high as I could, making those people release me. Once I came back to the floor, I looked around, they had disappeared but I needed to be aware since I knew they still hadn't give up.

"If this is all what you've got, YOU'LL DIE IF YOU EVER DARE TO FIGHT WITH ME!" I screamed as I looked around trying not to be fooled again. I heard the giggles again, they were starting to fade away. Could they have been water villagers? May be I was actually on the water village or, at least, in a part of it. But I didn't have solid proof about it, I would need to know first where was the village and I could do it by following those creepy giggles. May be they have my boys in there, I only hope they didn't kill them or something... Suddenly a vast of arrows appeared in the sky, it looked as if they were rain, I noticed they had violet liquid, which means they were poisoned, they all came rushing to the floor, I avoided every single one of them and yelled,

"I TOLD YOU, YOU NEED TO TRY MORE IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME!" I heard those giggles again, they were cacophony to my ears. I quickly followed them and ran as quickly as I could, I was really vexed by them, why would they underestimate me? I was now stronger and I could show it to them if they fight me. All of a sudden I noticed as I fell into some trap well-made. I was about to fall into some kind of metal sharp spears. I quickly refrained myself from falling and I looked angrily around.

"WHOEVER IS DOING THIS SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" I yelled and looked everywhere as a white-haired boy, with a purple t-shirt, blue pants and a gigantic sword came out.

"I will fight you!" He shouted with a smirk on her face.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO FIGHT ME!" I yelled at him as I prepared to make any seal.

"Heh. You asked for it!" He shouted as he came with his gigantic sword. I quickly clapped my hands and touched the sword, deforming it completely. The boy, looked at me furiously and roared,

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!" He let go of the deformed sword and ran towards me. I quickly clapped my hands again suddenly another person came from behind me about to punch me. I jumped and landed on the branches of some tree. The boy with orange spiky hair and red eyes hit the floor instead and made a great hole in it.

"Juugo, why did you come now?" The boy with white hair asked. Juugo replied,

"Because we don't know what she can do when she claps her hands, Suigetsu..." Suigetsu looked around angrily and said,

"We lost track of her..." A girl with red eyes and hair appeared from behind a bush and shouted,

"Can't you do something good, Suigetsu?!"

"URUSAI, KARIN-BAKA! Now tell us where is she hiding!" Suigetsu demanded. Karin concentrated and closed her eyes, then opened then widely. _Oh, no! She's a sensory-type_. I rapidly got a kunai from my pocket and threw it to her.

"KARIN!" Yelled Suigetsu as he stood in front of her, being pierced by the kunai. _Something isn't right! His back turned into water!_

"HEH. NOW I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE HIDING!" He shouted. _So he's made of water... That means...! Sloth, she was also made of water and her greatest fear was... ELECTRICITY!_ I clapped my hands and went towards him. I laid my hands on his shoulders provoking him a great charge of electricity, he struggled to get away but I managed to make him stay there. After that, he looked very weak, his eyes were completely white so I punched his stomach, getting him K.O. I turned around and faced Juugo which was now transforming into a monster. He roared and as quick as a flash he achieved to punch me in my stomach making me fly and destroy the trees that crossed my path. Blood started coming from my mouth, I felt... weak. While flying, Juugo appeared behind me and stopped me but made me faced the floor. I crashed the floor with my head.

"You're still alive?" Juugo asked. I looked at him, my vision started to become blurry and black and I started to feel dizzy.

"What a weakling ninja!" Karin laughed. "'They' told us to be wary when we were fighting her but what's so scary about her? I don't get it!" Karin added.

"What have you done to my boys?" I managed to say and then blood burst down my mouth.

"Aw, isn't this sweet, Juugo? She's asking for her friends!" Karin said in a mocking tone. "Wait, she has friends?" She added and then, started laughing. My eyes were filled with tears which I wiped them. Karin looked at me and smirked while she threw me a metallic arm with synthetic skin.

"This belongs to one of your friends, right?" She asked as she pulled my hair. I observed it, it was... Ed's... My heart started to fill up with wrath and hatred. _What did they do to them?!_ I didn't felt like myself, it was as if... I was a different person. Karin pulled my hair back making me face her and she asked annoyingly trying to sound tough,

"I asked you a question, you weakling! DOES THIS BELONG TO ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS?!" My eyes looked at her with hatred and even though I didn't felt the same old me, I felt more powerful instead.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" I shouted as I got her wrist, twisted it and punched her face breaking her glasses.

"Eh? You revived?" Juugo asked vexed as he prepared himself to fight. I quickly got Ed's arm and clapped my hands, suddenly he asked,

"What are you going to do with it? Choke me to death?" He laughed.

"How dare you...? HE WAS MY FRIEND!" I shouted as raged tears went down my cheeks. I transformed Ed's arm into a gun and yelled,

"YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" I started shooting the gun, I bet he didn't have any idea what it was since, there's just kunais and that sort of stuff in here. I targeted for his heart and was about to shot at him when Karin jumped towards me, weakly and I shot his right arm instead.

"LOOK, WHAT'VE MADE ME DONE!" I yelled as I kicked Karin. When, I looked up at Juugo, he couldn't move his right arm anymore. I started shooting again but he now knew what it could do and started dodging it while his arm was bleeding. All of a sudden he started flying and trying to hit me but dodging the bullets. Then, he started to feel the pain again and stopped for a moment to rest, it was my opportunity!

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted as shot his left arm. Like a bird just been shot, he started to fall down and crashed. I went up to him and shot his left and right leg, just in case. I came up to him and pointed the gun towards his chest.

"DIE!" I yelled as I was about to shot when Al suddenly appeared, sweaty, and shouted,

"STOP IT, SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" I looked at Al furiously... I started to feel like myself again, I dropped the gun and ran towards Al.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted as he extended his arms to hug me. I suddenly slapped him and then, hugged him. He surely was confused and asking himself what was that for.

"You idiot, I thought they killed you too!" I cried.

"Kill? Who?" Al asked astonished. I wiped my tears and faced him

.

"They killed Ed... They surely have killed Envy and Wrath, too." I told him.

.

"Sakura-chan... you're wrong... I just saw Ed, Envy and Wrath been kidnapped." Al explained. "She surely knows something about it!" He added as he pointed Karin, who was getting up. I got the gun and pointed it to her head.

"Now tell us, where there are hiding." I demanded becoming my other self again.

"They-they're deep in the forest, in a cave!" She shouted.

"You're coming with us." I told her as she started to walk. "Remember, one suspicious movement and I'll shoot you." _Wait, what am I doing? THIS IS NOT ME! Is all this anger feeling towards her making me act like this? _

When we arrived to the cave, there was a little door at the end of it. There were lights everywhere, it seemed this was their home or something.

"Open the door." I demanded to Karin. She opened the door and then, I heard a 'poof' like the noise it makes when a people transforms into someone, some steam started coming from behind my back, I was about to look back when Karin pushed me inside. I knocked on the door and shouted,

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, AL!" I heard some laughs and Karin yelled,

"YOU IDIOT, THAT WASN'T AL AT ALL, IT WAS JUST A NINJA TRANSFORMED INTO HIM! YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT!" I tried punching the door to open it but I couldn't... it was made of thick steel. May be if I clapped my hands... I could make my way through. I clapped my hands when I heard a robotic voice, which is used when a person doesn't want to be identified, coming from somewhere saying,

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." I looked around trying to find where did it come from but I only saw some speakers where the sound came from.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled.

"Why should I?" The person asked.

"AND WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!" I replied furiously as I clapped my hands.

"Because you don't want your friends dead, don't you?" The person questioned. _Friends...? Could it be... AL, ENVY, WRATH AND ED WERE STILL ALIVE?_ I smiled at the idea of them being alive but I still needed to know where they had been taken.

"OF COURSE I DON'T WANT THEM DEAD!" I shouted.

"Good, well, now you just need to choose." The person told me. _What did it mean by... choosing?_ Suddenly, the ground started to move and hot, warm, lava started to show up. It was starting to get hot in here, I could feel the hot air around me, I couldn't breathe so properly and from the ceiling of the cave some plastic cages hung by a chain started to come down. In those cages were Ed, Al, Envy and Wrath, tied up and with a black cloth covering their eyes.

"Decide who do you want to save, but there would only be one person which you'll choose and save, the others will die." The voice laughed.

"WHAT?!" I screamed astonished.

"Sakura-chan... is that you?" Al asked.

"SAKURA-CHAN, HELP ME!" Wrath shouted desperately.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Ed asked as he tried to move with one of his arms because he was missing the other one.

"Sakura! LISTEN TO ME, FORGIVE ME FOR ACTING LIKE A FOOL BEFORE, I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Envy shouted. Then, everybody started fighting on which one should I choose, which one to save and then, I heard that robotic voice again,

"Oh, didn't I tell you that if you didn't decide this in 5 minutes they will all die?" I couldn't think with all this noise... who to choose? Who to save? It was a difficult question since I wanted to save all of them but... I could just choose one person and if I did a suspicious movement, that person who planned all of this would notice since the person would be watching me from somewhere.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted as tears came from eyes, everything turned quite to hear what I would say next. "I've already chosen who to save..." I added guiltily.

"Fine, then, who is it?" The robotic voice asked.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, then, I looked up and shouted,

"I HAVE CHOSEN TO SAVE

* * *

**~Lostxxxbutterfly~**

**The last sentence is incomplete to give, you readers, a cliffhanger in the end. **

**-Who would Sakura choose?**

**-Why are Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo cooperating with this person?**

**-Who is this person that wants to see Sakura suffer so much?**


End file.
